


雪崩2

by birdflyyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdflyyyy/pseuds/birdflyyyy
Summary: 微博：这是一只鸟啊JJ：桃心长佩论坛：蜜桃味纯牛奶长佩主站：birdflyyyy





	雪崩2

Chpt9  
她哭红了眼睛，好不容易止住抽噎，问许昀：“所以，你打算去舅舅公司上班？他怎么想的？你为什么答应了啊。”  
他们兄妹从小在许家不受待见，是人人得知的事情。但是如今许昀却被韩雪杉安排到许望的公司去上班。韩雪杉在许娣心底，实在是太不值当，不值得。  
许昀说：“其实，也不算是个坏选择。”  
许娣差点跟他急起来，许昀按住她：“你听我说完，他们公司也算是在本市内行业内数一数二的公司，韩雪杉帮了他们不少不说，公司自身实力也不差。如果我能去学习一阵，之后跳槽，也不算亏。”  
许娣学工程造价，岂会不知道许望的公司在业内名声。倘若换了她，她也愿意用自尊换一个平台。  
许昀又说：“我知道你担心什么，你放心，狐假虎威，就算是老虎是假的，但也是老虎对吧。”  
韩雪杉虽说不是圣光普照，但是就算他是世间最坏的神，他也还是一尊神，可以震住许家的那些妖魔鬼怪。  
所以许昀所要的不多，能希求他的一些些庇佑，便已经足够。

他们两兄妹说完了私房话，下楼吃晚饭时，许娣聊起最近在打工超市遇到的怪人怪事。  
“那个男人不高，大概一米七到头了，穿得也不咋样，最普通的中年男人吧。挺自来熟的，每次都买包烟特地到我这边来结账，明明有那么多自助通道空着。”  
许昀担心妹妹受到莫名其妙的人骚扰，问：“帅珍呢？你没给他说过？”  
许娣说：“说过了啊，他叫我自己当心，还说如果实在是害怕，就给他打电话，他下了课去超市接我下班。”  
许昀虽然被韩雪杉包养，但是许娣依旧在学校附近的超市打工。  
他们兄妹的想法很像，许昀遇见韩雪杉是许昀，和她许娣没什么关系。许娣自己赚钱养活自己堂堂正正那是她许娣，没必要因为有许昀这样的哥哥而活得抬不起头来。他们都是独立的个体，彼此扶持，但却有自己的人生和命数。  
帅珍是许娣交往了7年的男朋友，两人从初中就认识了，许昀看着他们一步一步走过来，早已把他当作妹夫看待。  
帅珍学画画，在大学附近的画室教高三考生备考，他和许娣忙着打工存钱顾住生活，还计划着存钱买房，大学毕业了就领证结婚。  
许昀觉得妹妹是遇到了良人，待帅珍颇为不一般，既像兄又像友。  
他对许娣说：“那明天我陪你去看看，帅珍忙就让他忙，我毕业了也没事。如果真没什么事，我再叫司机送我回来。”  
许娣说了好，吃完晚饭又坐两个小时公交车回学校。  
许昀有韩雪杉的司机接送，只要半个小时就到学校了。  
第二天夜里九点他去接妹妹下班，没想到碰到妹夫。  
帅珍笑嘻嘻地站在超市门口和许娣说笑，见了许昀从玛莎拉蒂上下来，招呼道：“哥好。”  
许昀乐于看见他们小两口打情骂俏的，年轻人独特的甜蜜和单纯是他所熟悉的，问：“怎么来了？你不是忙，没空？”  
许娣乐呵呵替男友答：“他拿奖了，画室老板给他放假，赚了两万块奖金，今晚请客吃烧烤。”  
许昀说：“哟，那我不是赶巧了，来得好不如来得巧，发达了啊。”  
帅珍也说：“那可不是，走走走，今儿有钱了，吃顿好的。”  
老张看着他们三个年轻人结伴而行，许昀笑得是真好看，开朗又青春逼人，这才是真正鲜活生动的他。  
打车边走过，他叮嘱许昀道：“用车就给我电话，我回去接老板了。”  
许昀点点头，毫不计较，和妹妹妹夫扯了街边的塑料板凳便坐下，浑然不像是被韩雪杉包养了两年的金丝雀。市井烟火气，旮旯泼皮户，这才是他所熟悉所喜爱的世界，他最亲近的大学城。

三人点了菜边吃边聊，那个许娣口中的普通奇怪男人又来了。  
他还是在原来那家超市买烟抽，但是没见许娣收银，问了超市领班才知道许娣在对街吃烧烤，三个年轻人打眼，一望便看见了。  
他脚步凌乱又着急，跟着寻了来，一路上接连踢到了好几桌脚边的年轻男女，来不及道歉，便又像是认识许娣很久了一样，许娣正听笑话笑得哈哈不止，那男人一上来便说：“今晚没上班了？在这吃夜宵？”  
许娣笑容停在脸上，进而变得警觉起来。许昀和帅珍也不说话了，一副要护住许娣的表情。  
那男人又说：“我刚去超市买烟，没看见你，就过来看看你。和朋友吃晚饭啊？”  
他像是当许昀帅珍两个大男人浑然不存在，眼睛一刻也没注意过他两。  
帅珍到底是正牌男友，看见有人骚扰自己女友十分不悦，不禁打断：“这位叔叔，你谁啊？我女朋友说你出现好几次了，都是去找她买烟，你这到底是什么意思啊？”  
那男人听见帅珍说话，这才好似注意到还有另外两人似得。他恍然大悟般哦哦两声，也没进一步奇怪冒犯的举动，只是点燃了根烟，咬在嘴上，用手指一夹烟蒂，烟灰就簌簌落下。  
说道：“我走了啊。”  
莫名地出现，又莫名地走了。  
惹得他们三人摸不着头脑，在原地面面相觑。

帅珍最为气愤，他说出去的话，犹如拳头挥空没打在实处，一股劲憋得郁闷。  
许昀也提醒许娣：“你要小心哦，这人看着不正常，你看他眼神涣散，脚步虚浮的模样。”  
帅珍把话抢过来说：“才喝了不少吧，他再来，我就报警了。”  
许娣没说话，闷闷地接着吃串儿。怎么也想不透那人出现的目的和意义。

第二天，帅珍急匆匆给许昀去了电话，许昀赶到的时候，看到许娣已经和昨天那个奇怪男人坐在快餐店里了。还是穿着那件红色的Polo衫，俨然已经洗得发白变了形。  
许昀觉得有大事要发生，不禁压低了声音问门口的妹夫：“怎么回事？你怎么不进去？那男人是谁？”  
他的问题委实有些多了，且叫人难以回答。  
帅珍也不知道从何回起，只是说：“你进去吧，我一直盯着，没出什么事，你进去就知道他不是什么坏人。”  
许昀见他态度诡异，却也再问不出什么来，一推门，也跟着进去了。

许娣见他来立刻招手叫他坐在身边。  
下午两三点的快餐厅，没几个人，他一坐下服务员就来问：“吃什么？”  
许娣抢一步答：“茶水，谢谢，我们都不饿，就聊聊天。”  
服务员把那本油腻残破的菜单本又收走了，端给许昀一杯沾着油腻怎么都洗不净的茶，许昀刚说完谢谢，面前那男人又拿出一根烟，丝毫不介意地点燃了，抽起来。  
许昀微微皱眉，但是他懂他。  
就像许娣说得那样，他收入不高，且生活平庸，是最为普通的那类中年男人。自然和韩雪杉那个阶层的人无法可比。只是他不明白为什么这个人接二连三地缠着自己的妹妹。  
许娣显然已经和他聊了一阵了，男人见了他来，也不觉得突兀，反倒是一副熟稔的口吻：“这是你哥？就是那个许佳生的，叫许昀是吗？”  
许娣应了一声，许昀却已经震惊和不安起来。  
直觉告诉他这绝对不是一次简单的谈话，他的眼睛来来回回在许娣和男人面前游动，男人见了他这副模样倒未受到冒犯，只是又吸了一口烟，对许娣接着说：“就像我说得那样，你和你哥没血缘，许佳和你爹结婚的时候，已经有了你们两个了。你年纪小，肯定不记得。许严和许佳是再婚家庭，当时你妈，也就是我现在的老婆唐冉跟我去了北京赚钱，我们当时的工作带着孩子不方便，再加上你爸和你妈感情不好，拖了好久你爸都不愿意离婚，许佳来了，他就答应离婚了。”  
他说话也是又乱又急的，整个人总是围绕在焦虑和颓唐的氛围之中，他这个年纪的男人，事业不如意，很容易从身体里面散发出颓废的气息。  
他很快将一根烟抽完了，按在面前的烟灰缸里，那里面已经有了好几个烟蒂了。  
他在换下一根烟接着的间隙突然猛烈咳嗽起来，许娣却已经被他说得只想快些知道实情的全貌。

“那我妈呢？我是说唐冉，你们怎么认识的？他们当初为什么离婚，又为什么在一起？”  
许娣问得又快又急，好几个问题一并抛出。这些问题的答案也恰巧是许昀想知道的。  
“离婚这个事，哎……”大约是话题涉及不堪的部分，他为了遮掩自己的难堪，用夹着香烟的手蹭了蹭后脑勺，“两口子过日子总有点磕磕碰碰，两个人都不愿意退步，就散了呗。没什么特别的，都是脾气不合适，过不到一起去，很正常。不过他们离婚时候你年纪小，记不得也没什么伤害，认许佳当妈也是自然而然的事。”  
他倒是想得开，本来是帮着唐冉来说服许娣回去的，但是聊着聊着，却又说道了别的事情上。  
但是要让许娣突然之间接受这么多的信息，确实有些强人所难。

话聊到这份上，最重要的已经说了，帅珍站在门外透过玻璃窗打量他们三人，似乎都沉默了。

那男人最后离开前说：“其实也没别的，你别有负担，就是你妈身体不好了，想叫你去给她看看。我也不勉强你，毕竟你跟我非亲非故的，今天才认识，你想好了就来找我们，我们在xx医院xx科室xx病床，我给你个电话，你们两今后有事都可以找我。”  
他掏出手机来，许娣和许昀都瞬间就把手指放在了键盘输入键上，记下了他说得那个号码。

说完了号码，倒是没再抽烟。  
他侧着身体，双手交叠在两腿之间，一摇一晃地前后摇动着，习惯性地抖腿，眼神木然而空洞，不知道盯着眼前的何处，许娣和许昀都没心思关注他，三个人各怀心事，想着自己的问题。  
终于，他说：“好了，就这样吧，我还有点事，该说的我都说了，我回去给你妈说一声。你有空，就来看看她。”  
已经俨然是父亲的口吻。  
也难怪他前几日见到许娣，总是熟稔的口气。

帅珍看到许娣和许昀最后从快餐店里走出来，闷热的空气打得他两没什么生气，但是却并没太意识到夏天空气的燥热。  
许昀甚至觉得有些冷，打了个喷嚏。  
帅珍问：“聊完了吗？都聊了些什么？”  
许昀和许娣都不太想聊这个话题。  
许娣跟他说：“回去吧，回去给你说。”  
帅珍自知问得不是时候，便懂事地闭嘴了。

许昀却问说：“吃饭吗？你们吃晚饭吗？一起吃点什么。”  
许娣不太打得起精神，亦没什么胃口。  
她说：“算了吧，我们回学校了，不太想吃。”  
许昀对帅珍说：“那行，你们回去当心点儿，想吃了再吃。我走了。”  
帅珍答应了帮他照顾许娣。  
许昀坐车回别墅的路上，头一直嗡嗡作响，许娣和他没有血缘关系，这怎么可能呢？不可能啊。  
这么大一件事砸下来，一瞬间砸得他和许娣都不大能接受。  
但是要接受也没那么难，不过是知道了当年的真相而已，兄妹的情分还在，两人的感情是没什么可以破坏的。

发生了那么多事，今晚可能是谁也睡不好了。  
不过说也奇怪，许昀回到家，昏昏沉沉的，喝了点粥便上床睡了。夜里电闪雷鸣，也没能将他吓醒。  
只是一觉起来之后他突然想到，许昀的妈妈找到了，那自己的父亲呢？又是谁？不是许严，会是谁？那个叫赵清的男人会不会知道？  
昨天走太急了，都没来及问。也没想起来，还有这么多问题遗留着。

Chpt10  
许娣给许昀打电话叫他出门。许昀坐上老张的车时，老张不免问：“最近这么忙啊？总出门？”  
许昀没空和他解释，只是嗯嗯两声，催促赶紧开车。  
老张也并非真关心他的行踪，真正关心的另有其人。他不过替人办事，总要知道许昀的一举一动才好汇报。  
到了医院，许娣和帅珍都在。  
三个人碰了面，一起朝住院部xx科走去。  
才下了电梯，扑面而来的消毒水味混合着汗味，不明所以的复杂气味瞬间弥散开。这也是许昀所熟悉的。他的妈妈许佳，就是因为肿瘤在这样的医院离开了人间。如果不是因为韩雪杉，他也将永远只进得了这样的病房，这样的医院。  
赵清就站在护士站门口和护士长商量医药费的事，见他们三人来了，立刻对护士长说待会再回来。  
护士长见他一个大男人，窝在医院大半年了，也不容易。挥挥手，没和他计较。  
帅珍买了一个果篮来，他提着，就代表是许昀许娣两兄妹送的。  
赵清说：“来了啊”，领着他们三人朝病房走去。  
许娣轻轻地答应，不敢多说话，拽着许昀的手，冰凉冰凉的，许昀知道她紧张，其实自己又何其不是。  
他默默和许娣飞快地对视了一眼，便彼此已经明白了对方的意思。那是他们两人独有的默契，他暗中也越发抓紧了许娣的手。  
那一早突然想到的问题，他一边走一边在心底又默数了一次，打算有机会就问问赵清，看他知道多少。

一走进病房，许昀便隐隐约约觉得自己全错了。  
是记忆中最普通的病房，三张小床排列着，病房里坐满了人。靠窗的那个就是唐冉的病床。  
她像是期盼很久了，一看见许娣出现，脸上立刻就绽开了花。  
她对他们笑，赵清对她点点头，引着他们走过去，依次介绍道：“这是许娣，许昀，这位是帅珍，许娣的男朋友。”  
唐冉大概没料到时隔十几年再见到女儿，居然能见到她带了男朋友来。她高兴得不得了，快要不知道如何表达了，一直对许娣说：“坐，别站着，都坐，坐。”  
病房逼仄，根本坐不下三个人，就算坐下了两个，还有一个也得站着。  
唐冉想让许娣离自己近些，她叫许娣坐病床边上，许娣吓得反倒立刻站远了些：“不用了，不客气，我站着就行。”  
她刚说完，帅珍也立刻和她站到了一起去。  
唐冉见许娣不愿与自己亲近，讪讪的笑容之中多了几分失落，但是终归这些失落她是早已料想到的，便与许娣许昀慢慢说明了自己的目的。  
她说：“你们两是你爸走了之后就来了A市对吧？你爸出事之后，我去看过他，本来想把你们两一起接过去跟着我，但是你爸当时说，我的条件也不好，接过去跟着我可能会受苦，所以就算了。我前些年跟着他在国外打工，现在生病了，身体不行，才回来医病。”  
许娣表情一直木木的，看不出她心底到底想些什么，唐冉说得那些话，有用她就答应着，没用的信息一概略过。

“回来了也不知道你会不会愿意来见一面，其实我和你赵叔叔的想法很简单，就是能看看你。之前你还有个弟弟，因为我们在外赚钱忙，让他待在家里跟着他爷爷奶奶读书，可惜他去年和人死了。唉……”

许娣许昀和帅珍三人听到这个消息，飞快地互相看了一眼，着实没有料到，第一次见许娣的母亲，她会说这么多，也是第一次才知道，原来许娣还有一个亲弟弟，是唐冉和赵清生的。

许娣大约出于不忍，白发人送黑发人的事情太残酷，接了一句：“怎么会呢？为什么和人打架？”  
唐冉本来已经在垂泪，说起不争气的儿子来，又突然变得愤慨且激动：“因为他从小就不听话，总是喜欢在外惹事。才初中毕业的年纪，就说不想读书了，要出去赚钱。我们怎么劝都不听，然后和一群狐朋狗友混，终于，出事了。”

这件事想必对他们夫妻两打击极大，说到此，赵清也在一旁低下了头，并再也没抬起来过。许昀此刻倒有些理解为他清看上去总是焦躁不安，颓废不得志的模样了。  
想必是痛失爱子之后，借酒消愁，皮肤总泛着不自然的红。

许娣听到此处，也是心有戚戚焉。  
那个素未蒙面的弟弟，即便是走了，也叫人牵挂着。

病房里只有头顶的风扇叶呜呜呜转着，这时候护士走进来了，叫各床病人测体温，量血压。唐冉立刻收起了情绪，赵清也走过来帮她。  
尴尬又沉痛的气氛总算过去。  
等护士给唐冉取了枕头，她突然整个人又变得开朗起来，对着许娣笑，说：“你爸临走之前给你留了钱，存在一个存折里，有十万块，你可收到了？”  
许娣记得那十万块的事，说是给他和许昀读大学用的。只是她不明白，后来再拿出来读书的钱便不再是那十万块，而都是韩雪杉的钱。  
但许娣以为那就是父亲生前留下的最后的钱了。她点点头说：“收到了。”  
唐冉听她如此说，算是松了口气，心里有些喜悦，又有些美滋滋的，那可是她的女儿，如今也读了大学，算是大学生了。  
然后她又拿出一些东西来，一边理一边说：“这里还有一些也是你爸当初留下的，我去看他，他叮嘱我这些东西帮你们收着，我就去帮你们拿了回来，这么些年了，突然想起来，今天带来了给你，你看看需要就拿去吧。”

那是一只仿佛被蹂躏过的塑料袋，虽然质量算好，但是已经很多地方都磨损得破洞，装不了太多东西了。  
许娣接过来打开塑料袋一样一样的看着，其中有一个笔记本，她记得那是妈妈许佳以前用过的东西。  
她翻出来一看，唐冉立刻说：“这应该是你妈的东西，我当时去你家里收拾东西的时候，翻过几页，写了些字，又记了账，你想保留着，就拿回去。”  
许娣看着几乎已经有些脱页的本子，心里不太好受，一个是养母，一个是生母，她也不知道如何权衡这份母子感情。只是喃喃地说：“好，谢谢了。”  
她根本没把唐冉当作母亲看过。  
唐冉也不在乎，大方地说：“谢什么，”她已经看得很开，许娣愿意来看看自己，就已经是尽到了母子的情分了。

一个下午的时间虚晃而过，许昀在一旁一句话没说却看得很明白，赵清和唐冉叫许娣来，主要的目的就是和她叙叙旧，把当年的事情都讲清楚，解释明白。顺带的，能看看如今长大成人的许娣他们就已经很满足了。  
他们夫妻其实人很好。  
送许昀和许娣他们离开医院的时候，也没提过其他过分的要求。

待三人离开了医院，走到了分岔路口，许娣问许昀：“你看看有你想要的东西吗？”  
她又把那一袋东西递到许昀面前让他挑选。  
毕竟他们还是兄妹，那里面的东西，不仅仅是她的，也是许昀的。  
就好像是妈妈的笔记本，不仅仅是许昀的，也是她的。

许昀本来想说没什么需要的，他之前已经看了看袋子里的东西，不过都是些两人童年的玩具，还有各类型的证件，什么小学的入学证，奖状，还有许严和许佳的结婚证之类的东西。但是因为年代太久远，又疏于保护，早就蒙尘褪色了。  
许娣却说：“要不你先拿着，我过几天再去你那取。”  
一天之中接受了太多的信息需要消化，她感觉自己头晕晕的，像负载过大的电脑，快要运转不灵了。  
许昀说好，接过了东西暂时先带回家保管着。

一周之后许娣去许昀家吃饭，许昀闲着没事，把口袋里的东西一样一样都收拾了出来，整理干净，突然又觉得这些旧破烂有意义极了。  
许娣去他那里的时候，他正在看许佳的笔记本。  
那是一本蓝色花卉封面的硬壳笔记本，里面的纸早已发黄，发软，甚至发了潮。钢笔的字迹好些地方晕染开，或者是长了霉点，但是丝毫不影响阅读。  
他把妈妈的日记和一些小随笔，还有记账都读给许娣听，两个人一边读一边笑，忽然回忆起小时候好多好多当时不在意但是现在回想起来颇有意思的事。

“你看这里写着，1988冬，一月二十四日，昀昀又吐了，吃几口奶就吐，我慌得不行，不知道怎么办，幸好严师傅来了，借了隔壁刘大爷的自行车，送了我去医院。”许娣啧啧地说：“看不出来啊，老实呆傻的严师傅还有这一手，雪中送炭呢，哪个女人不动心。”  
许昀也找了一段继续读下去，道：“还有这里，你看，严师傅从今日起就不再是严师傅了，而是我的丈夫。哎哟妈呀，可肉麻死了，八零年的人谈恋爱都这样吗？想想这语气，口吻，还有用词，‘是我的丈夫’，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
他和许娣嘲笑父母当年在一起的诸多丑事，即便父母不在了，却也不妨碍他们的快乐。  
许娣捡到了宝一般说：“幸好，幸好那天没丢掉，不然就不知道严师傅和许老师之间的感人爱情故事了。”  
许佳是聋哑学校的老师，而许严是学校的水电工人，他们能认识，也并不奇怪。  
许昀又翻到一页，上面出现了一些奇怪的话，让人读不太懂，最重要是，许佳用了一个“他”代替那人的真实姓名。  
“昀昀和娣娣都是我和老严的孩子就好了，昀昀那么聪明，两岁半就会写自己的名字了，娣娣也是个小机灵鬼，今天拿了辣椒骗她那是我的口红，她咬了一口便哭着丢了，还说妈妈不要，她是心疼我拿辣椒抹嘴，真是这世界上我最贴心的小棉袄。”  
一连串的省略号。  
接着许佳又写：“他们都不知道我和他居然有个孩子，从离开家那天我就想好了，做一个谁也不认识的人，重新活一次，活出自己想要的样子。他不会懂的，我想要的这一切他怎么会懂？他不过是想要一个贤妻当摆设罢了。”  
又是一连串省略号。  
“其实说来，我也不恨他，他并未对我做过分的事，甚至当初我骗他，他也从未质疑过我。如果真要说谁有错，大概就是老天爷惩罚我，令我生在许家这样的家庭吧。我本来可以快快乐乐，平平安安地过完一生，但是如今，恐怕我是看不到我的孩子们长大成人了。”

许昀和许娣看着落款的时间，写在95年9月秋天。  
许昀永远不会记错那个日子，那就是妈妈过世的季节。  
这篇日记距离许佳离开人世，可能不会超过一个月的时间。

看着看着，许昀沉默了，许娣也沉默了。  
气氛从欢乐又变成了惆怅。  
眼看着盛夏的日子很快要入秋，夏夜的暮光也终要变得清凉不再温热。

许昀和许娣都不知道此时能说些什么。  
做饭的阿姨在楼下叫许昀的名字，一声接一声的。  
许昀对许娣说：“我先下去了。”  
许娣点点头，仍没说话。

Chpt11  
阿姨说刚才家里的电话响了，自己没空接，顾着锅里的菜，唯恐烧坏了，叫许昀接起来听听。  
“也许是韩先生呢？”她到许昀这里来日子不长，听许昀对韩雪杉的称呼，大概以为他们是叔侄。  
许昀却暗自笑了笑，怎么可能是他呢。上次惹火了他之后，已经快两月没见过他人。  
“没事阿姨，如果是，我再打回去就好。”安慰别人，也是安慰自己。  
阿姨笑嘻嘻，端上了四菜一汤，和许昀告假，说：“孩子有些病了，想我早些回去照顾他。”  
许昀连忙说可以，他想自己是什么身份，能轮到的别人伺候，也不过是狐假虎威，沾一点韩雪杉的光罢了。  
阿姨千恩万谢地走了，许昀叫许娣下楼来吃饭。  
许娣不知在楼上摸什么鱼，好一阵了，才慢吞吞走下楼来。许昀叫她吃饭，她就说没胃口，吃不下。  
许昀当她是心情不佳，劝说：“陪我吃一点？或者，我叫帅珍给你买你喜欢的。”  
许娣大约是方才一个人哭过了，面色有些发白，嘴唇也是青的。她说：“我没事，哥，真的，不用担心我。”  
许昀看她一眼，便说：“我叫司机送你回去吧。”  
许娣忙退后一步，说自己坐公车就好，又说：“妈妈的那本日记，我先带回去看看，你需要我再还你。”  
许昀说好，许佳不仅仅是他的妈妈，也是许娣的。

许娣跌跌撞撞地走了，没走两步路，老张的车从后面晃晃悠悠跟上来。  
他认得许娣，跟了韩雪杉快二十年了，认识老韩时间比许昀许娣都长，便说：“快下雨了，送你一程吧。”  
许娣轻轻摇头，表示拒绝。老张却十分明白他们兄妹两，说道：“没事，顺道的事，送了你去车站，我刚好去接老板。你也没带伞，这附近确实不方便。”  
天低沉得厉害，也快要下雨了，天气预报每天都在播报实时路况和雨天路滑，许娣挣扎一番，上了车，没几分钟的时间，老张便把她稳妥地放在了最近的地铁站。  
老张看着她没入人流，方向盘一转，去接刚应酬完的韩雪杉。  
许娣却暗暗捏紧了裤兜里那两页刚从许佳日记本里撕下来的日记，浑身不受控制地颤抖起来。

眼见她靠着车站慢慢滑了下去，身旁跟着排队的一个阿姨连忙低下去问：“小姑娘，怎么了？不舒服吗？是不是中暑了？别晕倒在这儿啊。”  
人群慢慢朝许娣这边聚集过来，许娣朝那人微微笑了笑，说：“不碍事阿姨，我就是肚子疼。”  
阿姨还在说：“是来月事了吧，你们年轻人啊，就是不听偏爱吃凉的冷的啊，现在知道厉害了吧。”  
许娣没等她说完，从地上站起来快速穿过人群就走了。  
阿姨又在原地高声喧叫：“小姑娘，你掉东西啦，唉，姑娘你别跑啊，跑什么啊跑。”

老张送韩雪杉回老宅吃饭，车刚堵在路上，韩雪杉便注意到了座位下露出来的蓝色一角。  
老张此时接起许昀打来的电话，说了几句，韩雪杉一边翻看手里的东西，一边问：“是谁打来的？”  
老张笑老板这是明知故问，他的电话除了许昀，还有谁会打来。不过仍是回答了：“是许昀，说许娣落下东西在车里了，问我看见没，看见就叫我送回去。”  
他通过后视镜稍稍看见韩雪杉像是在低头翻阅着些什么东西的模样。片刻之后，韩雪杉才合上了，抬起头随意地问：“刚才送许娣那个小丫头来着？”  
老张一边答，一边估摸着老板的心意。韩雪杉的车倒不是说不能坐，只是他自己毕竟是拿着老板的一份工资，不是给旁人打工的，没有拿着甲方的钱伺候乙方的道理。  
“顺道而已，眼看天快下雨了，小姑娘也没带伞，就送到了最近的地铁站。”他最终还是为自己开解了几句。  
韩雪杉却对这样的解释表示可有可无。  
他没说话，手指不自觉地相互交叠起来，又抚摸手腕，然后说：“就告诉许昀，这没落下什么东西。”  
老张从后视镜中看了他一眼，没多说话，算是答应了。

天上的雨还没有落下来，但是最远的天边已经开始发亮。夕阳终于伺机刺透了乌云层，射出万丈光芒。  
许娣接到许昀拨回来的电话：“娣娣，司机说没看见你落下的东西，兴许是你记错了，我在家里再帮你找找，你丢了什么来着？”  
许娣咬紧了双唇，刻出一排牙印，又松开了，没事一般说：“没看见啊，那兴许是我真的记错了吧，其实也不是重要的东西，就是我的学生卡不见了，刚进地铁站的时候才发现没带卡，也许是放在学校了吧，我回去找找。”  
许昀不疑有他，两人挂了电话，许娣仰起头站在街道上，雨滴才真正一点一点落下来。  
她却觉得浑身酸痛，肚中空虚，好像是跑了场马拉松一般疲惫。  
那日记的最后两页，写着韩雪杉的名字，许佳叫他为孩子的父亲，一位糟糕透顶的父亲。

Chpt12  
司机把车开进一片寂静的山林，朝着山路一直开，到了最顶的地方停下，春游正踢着球，转身一看，“喲，这不是我们家最忙的人回来了。”  
韩雪杉一下车，便收到来自侄儿的不留情面调侃。他也不恼，好久不见这小猢狲了，他仿佛又高了。  
宗继随即走了出来，对儿子说：“不许你这么说你大伯。懂点儿规矩。”  
春游却笑笑嘻嘻，穿了一身阿根廷球衣，一边用脚颠球，一边说：“没事儿，我们老韩不在乎这些，对吧，老韩刀枪不入的，还在乎我这点儿小打小闹？不存在的。”  
说罢，一脚球直接踢向了韩雪杉，韩雪杉也不马虎，虽然穿着一双意大利皮鞋，脚法却了得，快准狠地将那球踢向了远处的足球场界内。  
春游吹一记口哨，颇为赞许的神情，韩雪杉却已经说道：“别淘了，回家吃饭。让老人家久等了。”

春游瞬间换了一身干净衣物出来，不满二十的年纪，脸上还有年轻人特有的独特小雀斑。  
爷爷奶奶从花园采了花回来，见到春游满脸的汗，不免说他：“咦，又脏又臭的，哪里来的混小子。”  
春游立刻蹭上去，笑嘻嘻道：“不脏不脏，奶奶，我才洗干净了呢。”  
他作为家里唯一的小辈，众星捧月般长大。家里三个孩子，只有宗继有后，其余的，最小的女儿姜海，和老大雪杉均是独身主义者，惹得老头子大骂‘不孝子’。幸好家里还有施母坐镇。劝老伴宽心，儿孙自有儿孙福，随他们去吧。老爷子这才放下一对不争气的儿女，醉心园艺，不问世事。

等到八点，全家六口到齐，老爷子叫厨师端上自己精心培育的南瓜和生菜，全家人吃得吭哧吭哧，脆滋脆滋，韩雪杉对着面前的一块牛排和一盆沙拉切来又切去。不敢多话，只能叹气。  
老爷子早些年得了高血压，身体倒是硬朗，就是需要降压降胆固醇。故此茹素起来，又为了保证每日蛋白质摄取量，按照西方巫医指示，净吃一些牛排鸡胸肉之类的健身餐。  
韩雪杉活了四十几年，读大学入校队的时候都没吃的这么健康过，但是面对父亲的权威，也只能叹息又叹息。跟他提过几次，老爷子立刻脸红脖子粗，骂道：“混蛋！陪你爹吃点素怎么了？也不看看是谁把你辛辛苦苦养大！如今却为了几片菜叶和我闹！最没良心的就是你！”  
韩雪杉忽而觉得这句话怎么耳熟，像是在什么地方听过，看过。  
一家人的餐桌安静得不得了，只听见刀叉的声音，他却难得地有些走神。  
只听见一个年轻又哀怨的声音道：“哎，古人讲‘朱门酒肉臭路有冻死骨’，如今生活进步了，这雪花的大牛排只恐怕是‘朱门丢出去，连狗都不吃’，呜呼哀哉！痛矣！”  
全家人，十只手无双眼均停下来注视着他。岂料这小子是不怕死的，被老爷子鹰一般的眼睛盯着，依旧可以保持天真，道：“可不是嘛，这胡萝卜生菜南瓜吃得，别人不知道的，还以为是一群羊在吃草呢！”

“噗！”是姜海最先没忍住，笑了出来。  
然后是施母也没忍住，破了功。纵然老爷子的权威再大，此时也无法在孙儿面前摆谱，谁叫他是将来韩家唯一的继承人呢。

施母护住乖孙，问他：“那我们囝囝想吃什么啊？不喜欢这些，想吃些什么让厨子去买。”  
春游自幼在英格兰高地成长，后又入伊顿公学学习，世家子弟该有的自然是样样都不缺了，但是唯独从小长在星旗下，生了中国胃，别的都好说，就是嗜辣如命。每次回中国来，不吃够火锅麻辣烫街边小摊是不愿意回去的。  
他听了这问题不知想到了何等美食，连眼神都飘荡着醉意，说：“奶奶，您不懂，我们年轻人啊，就是得多吃些地沟油，才长得结实，那些地边摊啊，看着脏，吃起来香啊。所以我最最最最亲爱的奶奶啊，家里厨师固然好，但是无奈我的胃无意啊！”  
他说得句句在理，且铿锵有力，多亏全家还有他这个天不怕地不怕的天棒存在，才让一家人免受茹素之苦。

宗继一向是拿自己这个逆子无可奈何的，如今又听他在父母面前大放厥词，不知道平日在家教他的那些规矩都是不是教到猴子屁股里面去了，呜呼哀哉，只能摇头叹气。  
老爷子丢了餐巾，赌气一般骂道：“哼！前几日明明还说‘爷爷种的番茄宇宙无敌’，怎么如今又吃不下了！我看都是你巧舌如簧，存心哄骗我！”  
春游为自己辩解说：“爷爷的番茄确实宇宙无敌第一好吃，但是再好吃的东西也架不住天天吃啊，就好比这鱼翅燕窝虽好，但是也不能天天吃，小心得病啊！”  
老爷子气得直接摔了刀叉：“一盘胡言，胡搅蛮缠！”  
幸而姜海这时候站了出来，替小侄说说好话：“好了爸爸，他不爱吃就随他去，管他呢。他哄骗您，也是看在您是爷爷的份上不是。”  
春游立刻笑嘻嘻地答“是啊是啊”。见还拦不住老爷子的愤怒，施母也出手了，三言两语安慰了老爷子，叫春游去吃些自己喜欢的，就是别吃坏了肚子。  
正巧韩雪杉要下山回家，宗继便委托了他带自己那个小畜生出门觅食。

许昀打电话给帅珍，叮嘱他多关心许娣，最好再带她出去吃顿晚饭，以免饿坏了肠胃。  
帅珍得了大哥的指示，自然会尽心尽力。从大学城地铁站接到女友，便好言相劝叫她吃些东西再回宿舍。  
许娣委实没什么胃口，但是架不住男友关心，两人便走到平日爱吃的炒粉小摊去叫了一碗炒面来吃。  
刚一坐下，便看见一个熟悉的身影出现，是韩雪杉带着他那长居国外的小侄来到此地。  
春游此时也看到了她，正和韩雪杉商定要吃哪一家档口的美食，就看见许娣坐在路边，赶紧走了来打招呼：“你们也来吃东西？挺巧的嘛！”  
许娣一双眼睛直勾勾停留在韩雪杉身上，连春游同她打招呼也未注意到。  
还是帅珍私底下拉了她的衣袖几次，她才后知后觉般醒悟了过来，巧，巧的很。  
帅珍觉得她状态不对劲，想再询问一二句，但是韩雪杉已经受不了路边摊烟熏火燎的氛围，率先留下小侄，对春游说了一句‘吃完我来接你’，便大步离开。炒粉摊的老板端着热气腾腾的炒面上来，却被猛然站起来的许娣撞得险些撒了。  
她开口就叫：“韩先生！”快步跟着韩雪杉的脚步而去，韩雪杉回过头看了一眼急急向自己走来的她，她撇下帅珍和春游在原地，已经顾不得许多。

韩雪杉一米九的个头，生的极高，他居高临下地看着她，许娣口干舌燥地恳求：“韩先生，能不能，和您谈谈。”  
帅珍和春游在不远处都伸直了脖子，非常好奇。  
韩雪杉带她上了自己的车：“走吧，车上说。”

加长版的林肯，内置空间宽阔舒适，老张见韩雪杉带了许娣回来，默认为两人是有事要谈，便熄了火，自己溜下车去抽根烟。  
许娣还没开口，韩雪杉便拿出了一样东西，问道：“是在找这个吗？”  
那抹熟悉的蓝色亮得人眼前发晕，许娣克制又激动地说：“您，您知道了。”她甚至没用疑问句，而是直接陈述了一个事实，只是语气带着一些慌乱。其实她从许昀打电话的那一刻便知晓，笔记本肯定被找到却又被藏了起来。只是没想到这一切来得这么快，更没想到妈妈的东西出现在韩雪杉的手里。  
她的心一点一点从高处又跌落到低谷，虽然知道那本笔记肯定遗失在了韩雪杉的车上，但是却依旧抱着一丝丝的希望它至少不会被韩雪杉捡到。  
但是最终还是他拿到了，他将许娣盯着看了一阵，开口道：“你指的‘知道’，是知道什么？”  
他和许娣许昀不同，许佳是交往了两年的女友，她的字迹自然认识，就连她笔下的那个‘他’，就算没有了最后的那两页日记，联系上下文前后也能知道到底是谁。从那一句“许昀出生了，老严又带来了许娣”开始，他便隐约知晓，许昀与自己之间可能存在的联系。  
只是他得知秘辛之后，脑海里自动出现的第一个问题便是，这从许娣那来，是不是也被许昀看过了？翻到日记的最后两页，不知道被什么人撕掉了，他几乎可以确认，那应该是写着自己名字的两页纸。

他感到讶异，父子乱伦，血缘的羁绊和悖德，根本不似发生在现实生活中的事。虽然在家吃饭的时候他表现得如寻常一样，但是他的心思根本没放在餐桌上。仍旧不相信许佳在日记里写得，忍不住怀疑，到底许昀知道了多少？是从什么时候知道的？是很早之前便知道，所以才会用那样的眼神看自己？

“你都知道了些什么？这日记，又是谁给你的？许昀他，知道了吗？”  
他仍旧需要弄清真相，所以才一而再再而三地对许娣施压。只是当他问出最后一个问题的时候，声音却难得的几近于嘶哑。

许娣立刻反驳：“不！他不能知道这些！”她焦虑又狂躁地说：“他怎么能知道这些呢。韩叔叔，求求您了，不要毁了他，不要毁了他，不要让他知道这些。”

原来许昀还不知道这一切。知道这个消息之后，终于令他的胸口稍稍松了口气，好似待在逼仄地地方，终于能短暂的喘口气。  
“好，好，好……”他自顾自地说，心里有一百句叹息：还是不知道的好。

许娣此时却向他讨要那本许佳的笔记。  
他一口拒绝，目光深沉且积威于内：“不，我还有用处，用完了自然还你。”  
许娣不明白他此举的深意，一心只是想要保护哥哥许昀。她甚至哭着恳求：“韩先生，求求您了，放了我哥哥吧。他是您的骨肉，您怎么能……您怎么能和他做那种事情……”  
他罕见地在一个小姑娘的声泪俱下之中沉默了，过了很久，伴随着许娣的哭啼，他沉声道：“抱歉。”

Chpt13  
许娣和韩雪杉达成约定，他不在去找许昀，不在和他发生关系，最重要是，和许昀彻底断绝了包养的关系。  
许娣站在车门前，收起自己方才激动的情绪，是不是吸着鼻子说：“韩叔叔，请您一定要信守承诺。”  
韩雪杉似有似无地应了一声，叫司机回来。  
老张问他有什么吩咐，他说叫人给春游送辆车过来，老张问他：“老板这是有事要先走？不等春游少爷了？”  
韩雪杉疲惫地合上眼，点了头，老张便知道老板是非常疲惫，不愿再说话。  
春游终于见许娣回去，只是哭哭啼啼，不知道发生了何事。  
他向韩雪杉走来，问：“大伯？怎么了？你们聊了些什么怎么会把别人女孩子惹哭。”  
韩雪杉看着他，觉得此事大概只有他是最无心无肺的快乐人了，他说道：“我派一辆车给你，有事先走了。”  
春游眼睛一转，笑宴全开，趁机敲他一笔：“那，把您大黄蜂借来玩玩。”  
韩雪杉随手丢给他钥匙，叮嘱道：“别出事，自己当心”，便走了。  
春游还在身后大声保证：“没问题！完璧归赵！”

车驶出一段距离，老张才问：“老板去哪儿？”  
韩雪杉想了想答：“回家”，然后又拿出电话知会秘书，让他替自己去办件事，带许昀去体检，要快，越快愈好。  
秘书立刻给许昀打了电话过去，并且亲切伪装，说：“许先生吗？我是永泰集团的HR，许总令您下月初来我司报道，入职前，请您于明日上午去xx医院接受全面体检，不得有误，知道了吗？”  
许昀连忙应下，秘书又说：“本次检查涉及您的隐私安全，所以全称我们会有专人陪同，保证您和公司的利益，可以吗？”  
一席唬人的话说得有板有眼的，许昀自然不晓有人假借舅舅公司名义，诓骗自己去医院抽血。  
秘书回来回话：“老板，都安排妥当了，医院医生届时得到结果会向您汇报。”  
韩雪杉疲惫地闭着眼睛回应了一声，他已经没有更多的精力去考虑以后的安排。

雨夜，许佳入韩雪杉的梦境而来。  
许佳背对着他而坐，他走近了，才认出来是她。  
他说：“是你？”语气诧异又惊奇，怎么会是你？  
许佳却好似不认识他一般，转过头目光也直接越过了他，当他不存在，直接站了起来，向另外一人跑去。  
那人是许严，韩雪杉看见他们两人手挽手站在一起，没来由地感到生气，问：“你怎么会在这里？你不是说你走了吗？”  
许佳笑得一脸骄傲和幸福，她像是回来对韩雪杉宣战，说：“我没走，我留下来了，我现在很幸福，我有了家庭和孩子，这些都是你给不了我的。”  
韩雪杉将眉心越皱越紧，他不明白许佳为何会骗了自己。  
他问许佳：“你和谁的孩子？你不是说你要打掉孩子，远走高飞？”  
许佳突然刺耳地哈哈哈笑起来，说：“我怎么舍得，韩雪杉，要打掉孩子的人是你！都是你逼我的！”她温柔的面孔突然就变得狰狞起来，并且直接飞过来，要杀了自己。  
韩雪杉大惊，想要躲，但是却全身动不了，脚步也无法迈出。  
他忽然感觉有人抓住了自己的手，低头一看，是小小的许昀，他软软的头发，抬起头说：“叔叔，我带你去找妈妈。”  
他想要拒绝，但是被许昀一牵起手跑，身体都能动了，他跟着小小的许昀奔跑起来。  
四周人来人往，就像是川流不息的鱼群，但是人脸模糊，他来不及看清周围的脸。  
许昀带他找到许佳和许严，他们坐在椅子上聊天，听许佳说：“真感谢老天给了我这个机会，我本来得了肿瘤，想要孩子不可能，但是多亏了许昀到来，才让我此生无憾。我才不会为了韩雪杉那种人牺牲了我自己的孩子，许昀那么可爱，生下来就会抓着我的手笑，多聪明。”说着说着，她竟然哭了起来，许严拦了她的头让她靠在肩上，轻轻安慰她。  
韩雪杉受到极大的震荡，他不知晓，原来当初许佳离开自己的时候已经有了身孕，她只是找自己要了一笔分手费，然后就说自己要走了。  
却不曾想到她找了个小城市，然后生下了许昀。

被抓住的手又轻轻摇晃起来，他低头一看，却不再是许昀，而是一个不认识的小孩。  
他极为震愕，问道：“许昀呢？”  
那小孩也不说话，只是摇了摇头低下。韩雪杉甩开了他的手就四处奔跑寻找。  
他一边跑一边叫许昀的名字，四处打探，但是没有一人说看见过许昀，突然感觉有人轻拍他的肩，回过头一看，原来是许昀和许娣。  
许昀挽着许娣的手，看起来像极了一对情侣。许昀问他：“韩叔叔，你找谁？我不是就在这儿吗？”  
他只觉得呼吸困难，头脑发嗡，指着许娣问：“你们，这是什么意思？”  
许娣不知何时已经穿上了婚纱，一脸甜蜜地依偎在许昀身边，说：“就是这个意思啊，韩叔叔，我怀了许昀的孩子，已经结婚了。”  
韩雪杉感觉天旋地转起来，看不清周围的景致，也听不清周围人的声音，只看见他们嘴巴一张一合，许昀说道：“爸爸，你就不用来参加我的婚礼了，毕竟，当初是你对我做了那些事，你根本不配当一个父亲。别让我在看见你，恶心。”  
韩雪杉感觉到他看向自己的目光，狠毒且阴沉，陌生到令人害怕。

他猛然从梦中醒来，头顶正巧一声惊雷炸开，入伏了。  
他从来鲜少做梦，但是今晚却接二连三出现了许多奇奇怪怪的闷。  
家里的空调还在尽责运转，几乎听不到中央空调的声音，但是他却只觉得渴，起来给自己倒了一杯水，突然发现，自己的双手都麻痹了，稍微动一动便感觉千万只蚂蚁追咬。  
他这是难以消化和接受今天所见的真实。虽然作为一个成年人看起来这对他没什么影响，但是只有他自己知道，他陷入了一种非常难的境地里边。

Chpt14  
许昀这一觉睡得不安稳。  
先是担心妹妹许娣，给帅珍打了电话过去叮嘱他千万要将许娣照看好，随即又听帅珍打电话过来说，遇到了韩雪杉，不知道他和许娣聊了什么，许娣便哭哭啼啼起来。  
许娣脾气倔，遇到了天大的事情都爱自己扛。想要问韩雪杉……那更是不可能的。  
他皱起了眉。

之后便是接到了舅舅公司人力资源部经理的电话，是通知入职办理手续。联想起最近发生的种种事情，回答得兴意阑珊。但是又与对方已经约好了时间是明早九时，不得不匆匆收拾洗漱一番，睡了。  
在梦中，不知是不是天气炎热不堪的缘故，总是睡不踏实。  
做了很多梦，总是乱七八糟的梦境，出现了匪夷所思的人。  
梦到十岁那年，许娣才八岁，妈妈已经走了很久了，家里只有爸爸，妹妹和自己三人。当时在家附近的小学上学，路程不近不远的，需要走十五分钟。出事的那天中午妹妹还和爸爸吵了架，因为妹妹想报名参加学校的文艺汇报表演，但是需要买沙沙裙，就是那种一穿上就像小公主的裙子。妹妹缠了好久，爸爸也不同意她去。妹妹可能不懂，但是许昀懂，家里条件已经很差了，根本没有多余的钱给妹妹买沙沙裙。  
妹妹由此哭了一中午，打翻了吃饭的小碗，那还是妈妈在的时候给她买的长颈鹿塑料碗，因为摔不坏，所以正好给孩子用。  
妹妹蹬着腿骂：“我要妈妈，我要妈妈，妈妈会给我买裙子，你什么都不会！你不是我爸爸，你不是！”  
如今看来，那已经是最过分的指责了。大概是真正戳到了爸爸的痛处，他难得地扬起手打了许娣一巴掌，许娣的鼻血立刻就下来了。吓得家里两个男人手忙脚乱。妹妹由此哭得更加大声了。

许昀掏出了自己平时存的三块钱，给妹妹买了一根冰棍，一块大大泡泡糖。  
许娣在大冬天的季节里一边舔着冰棍，一边幸福得冒泡。虽然是被父亲打了，但是那些疼痛和食物的甜美比起来，实在是太微不足道了。这边是穷人家小孩子的活法。  
下午去上学时，妹妹还在赌气，对许昀说：“我不要你，我要和小美一起上学，你走。”说着就拿着泡泡糖去找了隔壁的小美一起去学校，并且向她炫耀，今天吃了冰棍啦，还有大大泡泡糖吃。你没有吧，嘿嘿嘿。  
许昀擦了擦鼻子走上楼去背书包，推门进去的时候，不知为何爸爸突然转过了身体，背对着他，还抬起手抹了抹脸，然后把妈妈的照片又重新放回到电视机上。许昀沉默了一下，知道那是爸爸在哭。  
他悄悄地走进房间拿了书包，出门前又听到爸爸问：“妹妹，妹妹没流鼻血了吧？”  
许昀说没有，和小美一起走了。  
爸爸这才稍微宽了心，许昀轻轻拉上门说：“爸爸再见。”

后来事情究竟是怎么发生的？小美一路小跑着过来同许昀说，有人带许娣走啦，还是很奇怪的陌生人。许昀急得拔腿就跑，距离学校十五分钟的距离，怎么可能在这么短的路上出事呢？  
两个刚从监狱放出来的中年人，走在路上看见两个小女孩心生了歹念，要拐两个孩子去附近的厕所强奸，小美一路挣扎跑掉了，就只剩下许娣一个人。许昀赶到的时候，许娣还在厉声尖叫。  
当时的场面混乱且模糊，他记得自己找不到任何可以攻击的武器，只能找到一只厕所里的废纸篓朝两个人砸去，有一人被砸中了头，愤怒地转过身来要揍自己，另外一人已经脱了半边的裤子，背对着自己，就压在许娣的身上。附近听到消息的大人们赶来的时候，两个劳改犯已经逃之夭夭，许娣流了一裤子的血，许严在医院看到女儿，许昀当时还不知道，他已经起了杀心。

用许佳的话说，许严大概是这个世界上最温和最忠厚的男人，虽然沉默少言，但是内心柔软，诚实可靠。不知道他当时用了什么方法能够在当晚就找到两个刚被放出的男人，并且在两人蜗居的小旅馆里将两人杀了。他杀了人之后，甚至还回到了医院，陪女儿在病房中过了一夜。  
警察出现的时候，他表现得相当平静和淡定。

妹妹看着爸爸被带走，一直在哭一直在哭。许望那时候出现，收到法院的传票，要求作为监护人的身份前来，他百般不情愿地带了许望和许娣去监狱探望许严。  
爸爸看见一直哭的妹妹，却只是板起了脸说：“别哭了，再哭就不许你来看我了。”受到威胁的许娣果然立刻就咬住了嘴唇，眼眶里包着眼泪，一颗也不敢掉。  
许昀当时还不知道他会被判死刑，但是许严却心中有数，早已料到。他让许娣先出去了，又着重对许昀说：“你是哥哥，以后就要担起照顾妹妹的责任，辛苦你了。”  
许昀说：“不辛苦，爸爸，你什么时候回来，我和妹妹不想离开家，不想去A城，不想离开你。”  
性格沉稳的许严终于被这一句话打动，眼睛之中似乎有什么东西涌动，许昀记得自己看见一颗亮闪闪的东西从空中坠下，他立刻擦了擦脸，叹息一般地口吻说：“回不去了，孩子，我出不去了啊……”

两天后许昀收拾了最简单的行李和那张父母留下来的存折，和许娣坐上了许望的车去往A城。  
许望看了一眼他们兄妹两人可怜的破皮箱和小书包，嗤之以鼻地说道：“就这么点儿破烂？不用带了，仔细弄花我的车。”  
许昀想要辩解，这不是垃圾，但是不知怎得，刚想张口辩解眼前的人却变成了韩雪杉。他像一座山一样立在自己面前，眼神冷漠，嘴带嘲笑，那副看不起人的模样和现实中的他一模一样。  
许昀吓得接连后退了几步，抓住身旁的许娣就往回跑。匆匆忙忙之间许娣说跑不动了，哥哥，我真的跑不动了。许昀便把妹妹背在身上。韩雪杉不知何时从身后追了上来，凶狠残忍地说道：“你以为你跑得了吗？许昀，你再跑啊，跑啊。”  
许昀真的吓疯了，不顾一切背着许娣往家里跑。许娣死沉死沉的，怎么也背不动她，许昀形心想自己肯定死了，要被韩雪杉抓住了。但是跑着跑着，他却身体犹如充满了气的气球漂浮了起来，看着自己越飘越高，距离韩雪杉的距离也越来越远，他感到一阵快乐和轻松，心想这回韩雪杉总抓不住自己和妹妹了吧。  
他开心地俯瞰整座城市，一回头，才发现自己的背上什么也没有，原来手里一直抓了一直洋娃娃在跑。  
他赶紧回家去找许娣，身体变得格外沉，心理觉得奇怪，许娣不是已经在家里了吗？为什么还会觉得如此之沉？身边突然一个声音响起，才发现是自己一直在背着韩雪杉走……  
他回到家中，家中的许娣被韩雪杉压在沙发上……  
他无处不在，无孔不入，身边每个熟悉的人的脸都变成了他韩雪杉的分身……

许昀浑身湿透，在一片惊厥之中醒了过来。  
窗外的小雨又急又密地下着，私下去寂静极了，偶尔一两颗敲打在玻璃窗上，脆生生地响。许昀这才发觉是自己做梦了，且做了一个极为恐怖的梦。  
是有关韩雪杉的，也是有关许娣的。

他反复猜想这个梦的意义究竟是什么？白天的时候帅珍打电话告诉自己，许娣见过韩雪杉一面之后，便哭了。究竟是为什么哭？太久没有梦见爸爸和以前的事了，为什么突然之间又会想去来？  
思来想去得不到答案，天渐渐亮了。

韩雪杉的秘书亲自在医院等候许昀，态度亲切温和，挑不出一丝错处。  
他抽了整整三管的血，问需要检查些什么项目。  
秘书毫无纰漏地说：“都是常规检查，不用担心，有了结果我们会及时通知您，也让你对自己的身体状况有一个全面的了解。”  
许昀谢谢了对方的好意，回到家中，六小时之内，一份报告就送到了韩雪杉的手里。  
许昀是他的儿子无错。韩雪杉面对这样一份医学断言，不知怎地，只觉得可笑至极，非常可笑。上天愚弄世人的手段总是高人一筹，他此时不想看见任何人，当天晚上就直接飞往了美国。就连裴沥想来找他，也被拒之门外。

Chpt15  
许昀周一到永泰集团报道，人人都知他是许家之侄，但是却不受看重，许望只给他安排了小小一个实习的职位。  
这个职位说大不大，说小不小，总之就是十分微妙，他签的合同是实习工，三个月到期才会转正。这件事原本不需要做得这么复杂，倘若许望真心想收下许昀，直接和他签正式入职合同便是，但是偏偏要同他先签一份实习合同。  
还美名其曰：“这都是公司章程制度规定的，许昀，你知道一家公司要做大做强，不能单靠我一个人，我还得顾着大局，顾着我手下一两千人的饭碗，你一来就把我好不容易建立起来的制度破了个口子，以后还想要管理人，那就难了。”  
许昀静静站在他面前听他满口胡诌，眉毛也没挑一下：“我知道了，舅舅。”

许望一副官老爷样，坐在董事长席上，满身懒骨头，瘫在椅子上，挥了挥手对许昀道：“知道了你就出去吧，好好干，别给我丢人。”  
许昀关上了门，按电梯去财务科11楼。  
只是没太注意电梯里面已经有一人了，两人的手指同时按向11，许昀没来记得看请对方，便把眼睛收了回来，抱歉道：“对不起对不起。”  
那人定睛一看许昀胸前的胸牌，颇有兴趣问道：“原来是实习生？今天刚来的？”  
许昀推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，嗯嗯两声，没多说话。  
那人见他沉默少言的模样，笑了笑，也没介意，到了11楼两人分别朝左右两边走去。

周一的例会，所有人都需参加。许昀坐在最角落的位置里，乖乖拿了一本笔记本记录开会事宜，有人走了进来开始布置新一个月的任务计划，许昀觉得这个声音好熟悉，一抬头，原来是方才在电梯里的那人。他是财务科的负责人，叫蔺欢。年纪轻轻，已经能独当一面了，许昀不由得抬起了头细细打量他，恰巧蔺欢正在分配各组人员，看到许昀投向自己的目光，便对他微微一笑，许昀赶紧又低下头了。  
“许昀，新来的实习生，分到——”他高声念出每一个人的工作分配情况，已经有不少人知道许昀的身份，念到他名字的时候全屋的人都扭转过了头打量着许昀。  
“就分到第一大组。”蔺欢说完，第一大组的组长立刻举了手示意，蔺欢问：“什么事？”  
组长说：“蔺总，我们这一组超员了，每组十个，多了一个实习生，就变成了十一个，这次任务时间紧负担重，我们组没人有空带一个实习生。”  
许昀听得清清白白，许望给他这个实习生的身份，不是为了其他，而是在分配工作的时候好叫大家都知道他是个新手，像踢皮球一样将他踢来踢去。  
他暗暗捏紧了拳头，想他以全专业第一的殊荣毕业，却到了资本市场上仍旧像菜市场的菜叶一般被人挑拣，他沉着脸没说话。  
蔺欢却是一双桃花眼，满脸春风笑，对第一大组的组长说：“没关系，我亲自带，不给你们组添加负担。”  
此言一出，全会议室皆哗然。许昀还不知道由蔺欢亲自带有何特殊之处，他身旁的几个小员工已经议论起来：“蔺总监可是很久不带实习生了，上次记得有人老大的关系来找他，想塞个国外哈佛的本科生过来他也没答应，而是塞给了刘姐。”  
“是啊是啊，我也听说了，不是蔺总说自己很忙没时间吗？现在为何肯带新人？”  
“不知道呢，兴许别人是董事长的侄子，就是不一样。”  
许昀只觉得侄子两字颇为扎耳，又很讽刺。  
恰逢此时散会，他便也同众人一般收拾好东西朝外走。

蔺欢亲自走过来对他说：“没关系，不要在意别人怎么说，我看过你简历，很有潜力。”  
他将手放在许昀的肩上，许昀不敢多看，只是压低了头，说：“谢谢蔺总。”  
蔺欢笑：“不要这么严肃，年轻人，多笑一点儿多好看。”  
说完，还轻佻地在许昀头顶上拍了一记，许昀抬起头来神色复杂地看着他，不知道今后与他共事，还会出现什么样的场面。  
蔺欢却已经大笑着走了。

许昀一进永泰就成了被孤立的那个人。  
茶水间的闲话永远围绕着他，同事的羡慕嫉妒恨也都绕不开他。他生在许家，却地位尴尬，公司不知道多少人想看他的笑话，他由此在公司更加步步维艰，做得好做不好都有人置噱。  
蔺欢看在眼里，却从不参与闲聊，仅仅只是在暗处悄悄帮许昀一把，令他在业务上的增长一日千里。  
许昀不由得和上司走得近了些。下班之后会一起加班，中午吃饭也坐一桌。不足半月公司人人都在传，许昀成了蔺欢的人，整个财务科都唯他许昀马首是瞻。  
蔺欢听了，不屑一顾，劝许昀也别放在心上，还说，办公室八卦往往均是些捕风捉影之事，蚂蚁都会被传成大象，没什么好在意的。  
许昀默不作声，他记得自己走在公司里和许望擦肩而过的时候，分明看到他看向自己的眼神充满了嘲讽和不屑。他懂那种眼神的含义，也一直都知道自己在他心里，不过是韩雪杉的床榻人，离开了韩雪杉，恐怕自己连踏进许家大门的资格都没有。他总觉得许望在背后，还藏了一手没对自己使出来。

又是一周的例会，众人一一总结汇报完上周的工作，正等待上司蔺欢发布新的工作内容，但是却不料蔺欢突然中途离席，由副总监曹文顶上直接代替其安排工作。  
一时之间财务部流言四起，都在传：“听说，是蔺总自己自己和董事长提出的辞职，说他向自己单干，不愿意再呆在永泰了。”  
又有人传：“不是不是，是董事长要开了蔺总，说是他做事风格不符合永泰的发展，叫他另谋他职。”  
许昀在整个会议期间没发表任何意见，只是开一个会的功夫，蔺欢就已经被清理走人。  
职员鱼贯而出在公司走廊遇见了回来收拾东西的蔺欢，许昀眼中闪过一丝惊喜，刚打算走上前去和他交谈几句，却不料许望此时出现在走廊的尽头，面色难看，眼神阴鹜，好像一只怪鸟。  
许昀愣住在原地，看着蔺欢和众人皆谈笑风生，一点也不像是被炒了鱿鱼的样子，他垂下头，终于明白发生了什么。

他不敢面对蔺欢，只觉得自己身份狷介，想找个地方躲起来。  
不过蔺欢却毫不在意，反倒是自动叫住了他，走过来对他说：“好好干，小伙子，别给我丢人！”  
许昀惊得瞳孔都放大了些。  
蔺欢抱着箱子独自走了。

许昀跟了上去，站在电梯门口，同蔺欢道别。  
许望全程看在眼里，声音低沉，道：“注意你在公司的言谈举止，你是韩雪杉的人，我可不想你在我的公司里来上两个月班就让韩老板误以为我想撬他的人。”  
许昀狠狠地看了他一眼，他却不为所动，只是提醒许昀道：“下周就是韩老板的生日，你自己想想你该做什么吧。”

蔺欢一走，许昀彻底成了财务科的累赘，人人嫌他，不配合他工作，全然交给他一些打杂的事宜。待遇和蔺欢在的时候天差地别。  
许昀感到微微的迷茫，不知道自己每天按时打卡上班，究竟是为了什么目的。  
他渐渐不爱去公司食堂吃饭，一个人买一个面包，在公司楼下的7-11一口一口吃掉。  
这天却遇到蔺欢，他进来买包烟，看见一个身影眼熟，走过去看果然是许昀。  
许昀翻着手里的CFA参考资料，蔺欢看了他一阵，发现他浑然沉醉于书本，无暇顾及其他。  
蔺欢道：“好认真啊！”  
许昀惊骇地回过头，一看是他。又渐渐恢复了温和的神色。

蔺欢自己推开许昀身边的椅子坐下，同许昀攀谈起来，问：“打算考CFA？我记得你在学校就考完了注会。”  
许昀点点头，咬完了手里最后一口面包。  
蔺欢揉揉他的头，叮嘱道：“不要太拼啊，看你黑眼圈不小，怎么年纪轻轻看起来比我还老。”  
许昀低着头不说话，他没打算告诉蔺欢，自己已打算辞职，永泰终究不是长久之计。  
不料蔺欢却似有窥心术，一眼看穿他的境地，说道:“我走后，你在永泰呆的不开心？”  
许昀被说中心事，不自觉低下了头。  
蔺欢把手放在他肩膀上，令许昀看着他，说：“没事，不开心了就离职，我自己开了一间事务所，你不嫌弃，倒是可以来试试。”  
许昀原本眼神黯淡，此时却又燃气希望的光。他确实心动，想要和蔺欢这样爽朗的人共事。  
但是想到他是因为自己的原因离职，不自觉又犹豫了，摇了摇头。

蔺欢见他拒绝，以为他是看不起自己的庙小，反问：“你不愿意？你还是更喜欢永泰？”  
许昀立刻解释：“不不不，只是因为我的原因，已经令你的处境很尴尬……”  
蔺欢突然想到那一日和许望叫板的情形，许望说：“蔺总监，请注意您的言行举止，许昀不是你招惹得了的，你再纠缠他，我就只有叫你另谋高就了。”  
蔺欢讥笑道：“许总，您堂堂七尺男儿，却也要靠出卖侄子这种下作手段攀取高枝，实在是吃相太难看，令蔺某不敢苟同，今后恕难继续共事。”  
许昀听他讲述当日事情经过，大惊道：“原来你早已知晓。”  
蔺欢笑：“本市大的工程太少，能有能力办到者，不出三四，既然许望常常与韩氏走得近，那么也不难猜出其中秘辛。”  
许昀笑，笑容苦苦的，涩涩的，亏他在公司还一直勤勉有为，害怕蔺欢知道自己和韩雪杉的关系，被他看不起，如今……  
蔺欢见他笑比哭难看，不免语重心长了些，说道：“我并非有意窥探你的私事，只是我承认对你也有非分之心。”  
许昀‘啊’一声，不敢相信自己听到的话。  
蔺欢说：“你长得这么好看，我第一次见你便被你吸引，我承认收你做小徒弟，是有私心在，但是后来渐渐发现你的心不在这里，想必，是在其他地方。”  
许昀还不曾想自己的心思居然如此清楚，居然被蔺欢都看出来了。  
他皱起了眉，磕磕绊绊地说：“我真的，真的不知道你当初是这样想……”  
蔺欢却先一步问：“那他对你好不好？你现在，有没有改变心思？”

许昀被他莫名其妙地抓住了双手，倒不觉得讨厌，只是惊讶于他居然长久以来对自己怀了这样一份心思。  
他有些慌乱地对蔺欢说：“我，我不知道……”  
蔺欢见他低下了头，有些放弃地说:“好，我知道了。”

他们两人只是碰在了便利店随便聊两句，没想到被许望的秘书看见，立刻跑了回去给上司汇报。  
许望气得脸色阴沉沉的，立刻给韩雪杉打了个电话。毕竟韩雪杉才是他真正的大甲方，他可不想因为许昀而坏了他和韩雪杉之间的关系。

Chpt16  
韩雪杉住在美国的旧宅之中，那是他母亲的别墅。环境深幽，造价不菲。  
他的母亲是堂堂船王刘之羡之女，戴过三品顶戴花翎，当年清政府落败，他的祖父携带了一家老小逃往美国，刘母是独女，其余的叔叔伯伯们，早就天各一方，难以寻觅。  
刘氏从小生得高大英伟，有满人的潇洒和坚毅，加上母亲有四分之一俄人血统，更是一般男子无法企及。韩刘交好，刘氏从小和父亲韩栋天定了亲，又因为比丈夫大了三两岁，所以一嫁进韩家，就和丈夫生性不和，早早生下了韩雪杉之后，就两人分居，搬回了美国来。  
后来父亲续弦，有了宗继和姜海的母亲施氏，韩雪杉从小便生性淡漠，甚少和家里人打交道。幸好是继母爱儿心切，待雪杉犹如己处，这才让韩雪杉有了一点家人的概念。  
母亲因病去世，他年少回到美国继承刘家产业，当时已是父亲财产的一倍还多，他年少不羁，又亲自打理家业，受到了很多弟弟妹妹没有的磨砺，所以成人之后顶替父亲打理韩家的生意，虽无继承之心，但是却拥有姜海和宗继所没有的商业天赋。  
他将母亲的墓碑就立在旧宅的花园内，每日清晨散步，都会看见母亲的碑林。  
家里的仆人都是随当年祖父一同从大陆迁出，经过了三代，仍然服侍他们刘家。主仆情谊甚笃，见了他此次回来，都说，雪杉有几年没回来了。  
他嗯嗯几声，没解释，只有他自己心里清楚，他想找个人说说话，但是却找不到这样的人，只能去院里瞧瞧母亲的碑。

呆了快两个月的时间，裴沥被他从西海岸叫去陪他。  
两人在老宅里住了几日，一日他中午休憩，裴沥帮他接了一通自中国打去的电话。是许望的，想问问韩雪杉什么时候回去，最近的标期又近了。  
裴沥只说韩雪杉还在休息，有空了再回电话。  
一挂上电话，两人彼此都心怀鬼胎，裴沥想，这个龟孙子是谁？怎么会献殷勤都献到了美国来？  
许望心里则想，许昀真是不争气，拴着韩雪杉两年了，眼看着光景不错，这时却突然杀出来一个不知名不知姓的，还陪着韩雪杉在美国静养，许昀恐怕也难逃被韩雪杉厌弃的下场。  
他们一个猜忌，一个嫉妒，恨不得把韩雪杉此时就抓起来问问，到底把自己放在什么位置。但是无奈韩雪杉沉浸在梦境中，他们谁也不敢去贸然打扰他。  
他喝了威士忌昏昏沉沉睡了，睡梦中有许昀的影子，他跟自己兜兜绕绕，像是醉迷藏一般就是抓不住他。  
韩雪杉最终来到一扇门前，推开了门，场景何其熟悉，正是许昀二十岁生日在四季的套房里，他已经喝醉了迷了眼，看见自己出现，就把脸艰难地藏起来，觉得羞耻，也觉得快乐。  
韩雪杉走近他，摸摸他的额头，问，怎么回事？是不是喝醉了？  
许昀却只是笑，只是笑，笑得一张笑脸绯红一片。许昀轻轻抓住了他的手，慢慢地摇晃着，问，叔叔，我喜欢你好久了，你知道的，是不是？真的，我喜欢你好久了，你长得真好看。  
韩雪杉见他笑得一脸甜蜜，像偷了腥的猫，眼中泛着桃花，整个人都是软得，鼻间呼出的气息浓密得发稠发腻，热烈滚烫的不自然，他终于觉察出他的不自然，退一步问道：“你怎么了？你是不是吃了什么东西？”  
许昀却只是眼神溃散，神情呆痴地说：“不，不是的，叔叔，我只喝了酒，我只喝了酒。”  
他摇摇晃晃要站起来之际就已经要跌倒了，韩雪杉趁机扶了他一把，他撞入他的怀抱之中，只是痴笑，像个小傻子一般，不自觉地环住了韩雪杉的颈，一边同他耳鬓厮磨，一边在他身上蹭：“叔叔，你抱抱我好不好，好不好，我好喜欢你的，我已经装不住那么喜欢你了，我好难受，你帮帮我，叔叔……”  
他抱住许昀不知为何也急切起来，无法见他受欲望的煎熬而不得纾解，他叫他，许昀，许昀……裴沥听到了书房的动静，悄悄开一个门缝朝里打探，却听见韩雪杉焦急的声音，一直在叫一个人的名字。许昀。许昀。

下午的日落时分，他至酣甜淋漓的睡梦中醒来，浑身的汗，没做过也赛过做一场似得，那梦境鲜艳且迷离，打湿了他的身，更淋湿了他的心。  
他淋浴换了干净衣服出来，裴沥一边为他穿衣，一边说：“您最近都睡得不太安稳，究竟是怎回事？对了下午有个叫许望的人打电话来说有事想请您帮忙，我见您在睡觉，就给挂了。”  
韩雪杉听得兴意阑珊，并不太想此时打理许望那一家人。  
裴沥又说：“也不知道这个许望是谁？和一个叫许昀的人是什么关系？都姓许，莫非是亲戚不成？”  
韩雪杉听出这话里有话，他盯着裴沥问：“你什么意思？”  
裴沥觉得没意思，坐了几个小时飞机过来赶着伺候他，但是却没想到他心里另有其人。  
他撇下了帮韩雪杉扣扣子的手，有点使小性子的架势，吃醋地道：“也没什么意思，就是您刚才睡觉，还叫着此君的名字，我不过是想知道此人是谁罢了，若是您真心放不下此君，我退位让贤，不碍着您了可好？”

他这是以退为进的一招，以前对韩雪杉灵，现在却不一定了。  
韩雪杉听了此话没接招，自己扣了衣衫，戴着袖扣走了。  
裴沥气得咬碎了一嘴的牙，赶紧叫身边朋友帮忙查一个叫许昀的人到底是何方神圣，值得韩雪杉睡着了都念念不忘。

韩雪杉出门见几个朋友，打桌球，空隙的时间给许望拨了一个电话过去。  
许望一接起来便欢天喜地，韩雪杉问他，究竟何事？  
许望道歉：“对不住了，没想到您在午休，打扰到您，实在过意不去。”  
韩雪杉懒得搭理他那些虚情假意，没接话，许望又自顾自地说下去：“这不是眼看您的生日将近，想问问您什么时候有空，给您庆生，许昀那孩子说几月不见您了，想得紧，你也知道他是个腼腆的性子，这种话怎么愿意当面说，我是知道他的，您……”  
韩雪杉打断了他的长篇阔谈，沙哑着嗓子问：“他怎么样了，最近？”  
许望听他还愿意打听许昀的近况，心里又燃气一团火来，热情洋溢地道：“许昀他啊，最近好的很！在我公司干了快三个月了，人勤奋好学又努力，公司人人都喜欢他。就是一样不好，许昀这孩子啊，还是长得太打眼了些，您还是得看紧些。您不知道他来我公司才两个月啊，就勾得我手下一个部门经理对他动了心，我想着这哪儿成啊，许昀这孩子没轻没重的，我一个做舅舅的，还能跟着他没轻没重的吗？我知道这事第二天就把那人给开了，许昀现在依旧在我公司上着班，放心人在我这儿，我保证替您看管得好好的，等您从美国回来的时候，肯定完璧归赵！”  
许望洋洋得意地把自己的所作所为向他表白，向他邀功，韩雪杉听得心生厌倦，说了一句“知道了”便扣上了电话。

他一边抽烟一边皱着眉思索，拿不准自己对许昀到底是什么态度，是恨？是爱？还是怕？后悔？他真的说不上来。  
他一向对谁的感情都直截了当的，喜欢就是喜欢，弄上了床，不喜欢就分道扬镳。但是唯独对于许昀，他始终怀着一种非常复杂，难以辨别的情感在其中。  
许昀现在成了他的儿子，他越发对自己的情感感到苦恼和纠结。  
许昀不比别的床伴，他不懂事，不会揣测人心，也不会识人脸色，只有一颗真心，捧到你面前，把一切照得雪亮。白炽如昼的亮晃，晃得人难受，无措。更想闪躲。  
但是后来，见许昀变得趋炎谄媚，奉承堕落，百般讨好，便更是觉得可鄙可憎，愤慨痛恨。他原本就不该是做这等事情的人，他应该好好地被供在天上，像月一样的明亮皎洁。但是他怎么会沦落成这样。  
他还没能弄清自己对许昀是揪心的感觉，只是想起那一夜他的所作所为，心脏便一抽一抽地痛，一是痛自己居然错手伤了他，二是痛他不该如此，不该任人欺负，却无还手之力。  
他的心脏犹如是一块肉，受到了炙热的火烤，闻到丝丝烧焦发臭的味道。  
快速地抽完最后几口烟，他赶紧离开了朋友的俱乐部，承受不住那种来自内心的煎熬。

Chpt17  
他回了A城，开了车，去城郊别墅看望许久不见的许昀。  
走到了门口才突然记起许昀也许不在家，他这时候应当在上班。  
想到这里又觉得有几分宽慰，许昀就是许昀，他从不因为任何人而改变自己。就算是他两年前跟了自己，也从未恃宠而骄，只求一份简单而质朴的感情，只可惜自己给不了他。

他犹豫着，心里想着推门进去看看，就算许昀不在家，看看家里人是否有用心照顾他这也是好的。却没想到一上楼推开门，许昀在家，且匍匐在床头哭。  
他一时之间怔住，不晓得发生了何事，也不知如何安慰他。  
许昀亦没料到会是他，两人三月未见了，这突然毫无预兆地就回来了，他赶紧擦干了眼泪，叫韩雪杉道：“叔叔。”  
韩雪杉微微皱起眉，不知道自己走了之后，他究竟过得什么日子，但是想必也是受委屈的。不由得问：“你怎么了这是？”  
许昀却摇摇头，不肯说实话：“没事叔叔，我没事。”  
他想逃开韩雪杉的问题，但却不料被追着不放，一把被抓住了胳膊，又问了一次：“究竟是怎么了？”若是放在以前，他肯定是不愿管也不愿问的。但是如今却不知为何不依不饶起来。

许昀想起昨天回到公被许望叫进办公室的那番谈话。  
许望听了秘书回去的小报告，拍着桌子道：“许昀你搞清楚一点，我为了你已经开了一名员工了，你还要怎样？到现在为止你还和他拉拉扯扯纠缠不清，我的秘书全看见了，如果是被别人看见了，告诉了韩雪杉，你如何解释得清？你以为你可以仗着他现在喜欢你，宠爱你，就可以忍受你给他带绿帽？我告诉你许昀，你别恃宠而骄过了头，当心被一脚踢开。”

许昀听到这番说辞，无论怎么听都觉得好笑至极。他心想自己何时曾得到过韩雪杉的真心相待，哪怕就一分，说自己恃宠而骄，那可真是太看得起自己了。  
他对许望说：“如果是舅舅担心叔叔对我没感觉了，那么舅舅现在就可以放心，叔叔从头到尾就没有宠爱过我，也谈不上喜欢，他同我已经三月未曾说过一个字。我和围绕在他身边的其他人没有任何区别。如果真要说有点什么区别的话，那大概就是别人都是为了自己获取点什么才接近叔叔，而我，是我的舅舅为了获取点利益叫侄子去接近他。”

许望被这番话气得破口大骂，叫嚣着许昀让他滚出去，从此以后都不准再来上班。许昀恭恭敬敬地取下实习工牌，转身就走了。

第二天一早想必是有好事之人给蔺欢说了昨天在永泰发生的一出大戏，蔺欢立刻打了电话来问许昀近况如何，还说如果许昀需要，自己可以提供给他一个工作的正式职位，随时可以入职，不需要面试。  
许昀被这番真情实意打动得又哭又笑，哭是因为生平第一次获得陌生人的好意和支持，虽然蔺欢也算不上是完全的陌生人，笑是因为人生终归是山重水复疑无路，刚丢掉了一份工作，立刻又有新的职位在等着他。他挂了电话，痛痛快快地哭一场，觉得世界上还是好人居多。

却不料这时候韩雪杉就回来了。

他还没有那么多的心理准备，准备好了迎接他。他却就这样毫无预兆地出现，一如他毫无预兆地就随时离开一样。

许昀换了了一副面孔，温柔得体地对韩雪杉说：“我真的没事，叔叔，不用担心，我也不是小孩子了，一点小事而已，我自己可以处理好，就不劳您费心了。”  
他说这番话的时候不知道怎地，听在韩雪杉耳里，只觉得古怪极了。他一脸复杂地看着面前的许昀，像看不透也看不懂他，不知何时何地究竟为何他突然就变成了现在这般模样。他甚至隐隐约约觉得在许昀的话里头有三分的讽刺，两分敷衍应付，剩下的，全然是说不清道不明的自嘲和疏远。  
他不由得感到失望和寒冷。  
是的，寒冷，这是他从前从未体会过，但是却从心底透上来的，对自己的失望和寒冷。

许昀去卫生间洗了一把脸出来，又恢复了以往的清清爽爽，上进勤勉好学生模样。  
韩雪杉心神不宁地四处眼神乱飘，随口问了一句：“中午想吃什么？一起吃个饭吧。”  
口吻就似刚回公司的上司问还未下班的下属，许昀却不介意这样的语气，笑着说：“叔叔想吃什么？我可以给叔叔做。”  
韩雪杉却今时今日不敢也不愿让他再做饭了。  
记得以前他也为自己做过，只可惜那一次自己临时有了别的约会，所以爽了约。

这些平日决计不会放在心上的小事今日不知怎的，一件件一桩桩，历历在目，都无比清晰地自动在记忆里排上了队，事无巨细地回忆起来。像冬天刚洗了澡就穿上毛衣的人，扎得人不舒服，但是却也只得忍着。  
忍着，他一向是只用关心自己的喜恶便好，让别人围着自己转的人，如今在许昀面前却也只得忍着了。  
恐怕连他自己也还未意识到，也只有许昀才有这样的本事，叫他一味地忍着，且不明白为了何种缘由，只得忍着。  
那些不舒服，不愉快，甚至不舒心的相处，他都得忍着，既不图快乐，也不图美色，仅仅是多说了两句话，多呆几秒钟，看不惯彼此，却也愿意就这般忍着。

他终究没把许昀一脚踢开，就像踢走以前身边的那些小玩意儿。  
他想着，这大概是很早以前便在心里隐隐觉得许昀与旁人不同。  
只是他大概无法知晓，这一份不同是源于何处。

中午两人在一间法国餐厅吃饭，这也是他以前惯用的伎俩，精心打扮，用豪车礼品打动追求的伴侣，整个吃饭过程弄得异常意乱情迷，就好似求偶的花孔雀一般花儿呼哨。  
但是这些在许昀这好像就变得味道不同。他没有精心装饰打扮自己，许昀也没，说起出门吃饭就出门吃饭，甚至连像样的领带都没打一根。  
到了店内，坐下点两只特大生蚝，两客香橙煎鹅肝，配猪肚鸡，一味非常地道的法国传统菜肴，然后喝一点白葡萄酒，就已经够了。  
韩雪杉试探再三，问许昀道：“你就真的没有什么想说的？”  
许昀一愣，不明他所指何意，韩雪杉立刻找补：“我是说，如果你受了什么委屈，可以尽管跟我讲，我可以帮你。”

许昀立刻明白过来他所谓何事，想必是关于蔺欢的已经传到了他的耳朵里。  
他放下手边的刀叉，渐渐吃不下。  
反倒是韩雪杉觉得自己好像说错话了。

但是过了很久很久，许昀也没说一句话，反而淡定地继续拿起了刀叉切着自己盘里的鸡肉。  
“没事，叔叔，我没事，真的。”许昀吐出了这几个字给韩雪杉，这回反倒是换成他吃不下食物。最后剩了半瓶的葡萄酒，也根本无人问津。

餐后韩雪杉送许昀回家里，到家的时候许昀突然问他：“叔叔是要住这里吗？”  
韩雪杉心里一慌，脱口已经成了：“不不不，我还有事要忙”，想想又觉得太推脱太虚伪，立刻加了一句：“有空来看你。”  
许昀却已经学会不把这句话当真，对他笑得神情好似看穿他拙劣的谎言。  
目送着许昀上了楼，他在门外逗留了好一阵才离开。

第二天到蔺欢租得小办公室上班，加一个前台，一个行政，整个公司加起来才四个人。  
蔺欢向许昀介绍公司的人员架构和组织架构，最后总结道：“效率极高，完全扁平化管理，上级和下级之间可以毫无障碍直接对话，省去诸多不必要的中间环节，有利于刺激组织活力。”  
许昀笑着点点头，问蔺欢：“不知道我可以担任贵司何职？”  
蔺欢大笔一挥，在合同上给许昀签上“部门经理”四个大字，惹得许昀大笑不止。  
他喜欢和蔺欢在一起的轻松快乐氛围，蔺欢是一个好领导，有情有义有能力，跟着他干，就算不能熬出头，但是总归是开心的。  
中午吃过午饭，大家一同去楼下星巴克买咖啡。四人为了节省公司开销，三伏天躲在星爸爸开会蹭空调。蔺欢亲自跑业务，他本身就财会专业出生，干了几年大公司财务，认识不少乙方，如今摇身一变反倒成为了乙方，也不知道以前的情面好不好卖。大家初生牛犊不怕虎，前路茫茫是生是死都不知，但是许昀却喜欢这样的朝气和活力，每个人都铆足了一生的劲似得。

只是他不知道韩雪杉就站在星巴克门外，静静观察着他们四个人。  
是许望故意卖给了他消息，反倒推脱责任说，自己想要管教许昀，但是岂料他少爷脾气一来了，说不干就不干，跟一个白丁蔺欢混在一起。自己已经是尽力了，对许昀也是仁至义尽，倘若不是看在他韩雪杉的面子上，可能早就容不下许昀这等人物了。  
韩雪杉却没了兴致听他究竟了说了些什么，只是留意到他说许昀去了何处，便叫司机开车前往，到了一片商业CBD一看，许昀果然和两三个年纪相仿的男男女女在一起，不知说什么神采飞扬的。令他想起许望之前提起的那些话：许昀和此男拉拉扯扯，惹得公司风言风语。  
他在外看着，竟然也不觉得吃醋和着急，只是心里盘桓着一个念头：许昀，许昀他是喜欢这样的人的？

这样的人物究竟有何种能力，是否可以照顾好许昀？是否又和许昀秉性相投，两人以情侣身份相处不会吵嘴？  
他突然觉察到自己想了很多很多，全是些父母亲担心子女幸福的问题。  
他没有为人父过一天，但是却也不自觉地会操心所有父母亲操心的问题。

一连几天，许昀上班，他便尾随而来。  
为了给自己打掩护，还变着法换车。  
可最终还是被眼尖的同事发现，一个前台，一个行政偷偷在买咖啡的时候议论：“那个人好奇怪，看着高大英伟，但是却不知为何有点神色鬼祟，也不知道是干嘛的？”  
另一个说：“且不管是干嘛的，单单是这每日变着方子换车，就肯定是大老板。”  
行政说：“但是大老板会上班时间溜出来？接连几日，日日都在我们对面泊车，莫不是在等什么人？”  
前台说：“咦，这可难说，你快收起你那不切实际的梦想，我且知道，你是没有这份好运的。”  
许昀被她们的闲聊吸引了去，抬头一看对街那人，不是韩雪杉又是谁？  
蔺欢此时也看到了，小小公司，只有他知道许昀的真实情况。  
他体谅他的难处，待许昀走到偏僻处了，悄悄走过去问：“是否要帮你解释清楚？”毕竟，他也不想给许昀造成难堪。  
许昀却愣愣看了对街的韩雪杉很久，突然长叹一口气，对蔺欢说道：“我是真不明白，他究竟是对我在意，还是对我不放心。

蔺欢着实没想到这一层，但是听许昀一讲了，便立刻醒悟过来。  
商海豪门，低伏做小，确实是没那么容易的。且不谈真心是否能换的真心，有钱人的想法往往匪夷所思，独占欲极强，是自己的东西就不允许旁人沾染一点儿。  
他安慰许昀道：“也许，他是心里有你的呢。”否则怎么会愿意放下身段，上班时间亲自跑到情敌的公司来监视。  
许昀嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的笑，反问道：“真的吗？我怎么不觉得呢？”

Chpt18  
许昀和同事道了别下班，意外接到帅珍打过来的电话。  
许昀好奇：“有事？就单独我们两吃饭？”  
帅珍支支吾吾，也不愿在电话里直说，两人约定了在大学城炒粉摊见面，许昀坐车到时，刚好晚上七点十五分。  
入伏的天气更加毒辣一些，只是多了些干燥裹挟着惆怅。  
帅珍点了两份炒面，叫两罐冰啤酒，许昀料定他有事要说，果不其然帅珍道：“哥，许娣帮赵清借钱的事你知道吗？”  
许昀挑起刚端到面前的牛肉炒面，还从未听许娣谈起过此事。他同许娣从小一起长大，事无巨细，只得两兄妹商量着办，如今不知道为什么，她居然也有事情瞒着自己了。  
许昀放下筷子，说：“我不知道，为什么要帮赵清借钱？是他们很缺钱吗？许娣是以谁的名义借？”  
他接连问出许多，帅珍显得痛苦又迷茫，咕嘟咕嘟灌了大半瓶啤酒，说：“我不知道，我就看见她的手机上有快速小额放贷的短信，问了她才知道，我和她这些年攒下的两万块钱，她招呼都不和我打，就借给赵清了。”  
帅珍喝酒，许昀沉默。  
唐冉是许娣的生母，她生了病，做儿女的再不亲近，也不会放着不管。这点想法他和许娣是一样的。但是……只是许娣和帅珍是男女朋友关系，还有一年多大学毕业了就要领证，许娣不经过他的允许就擅自做主，这确实是不合适的。  
许昀决定帮帅珍说一说妹妹，他安慰妹夫道：“你别急，你找我来，肯定就是想我出面帮你说说，放心，有我在，我肯定站在你们两这边。”  
他又说：“不过这件事我需要先问问许娣，那两万块钱你如果要有别的用处，我帮你去找赵清要回来，没事，你拉不下脸，这事我办得成。”  
帅珍是当真伤心，喝了些酒，越发伤心难过起来，最后居然呜呜呜搂着许昀哭。  
他记得自己这些年省吃俭用，在外努力打工，才好不容易和许娣存下了两万块，是买戒指和办酒席的钱。他们两都商量好了，买8000块的对戒，剩下的钱再借点，到时候请同学老师一起去吃火锅，就算是把婚事办妥了。只是没想到许娣会这样不加商量就动用了这笔钱。  
帅珍一边哭一边说：“我是真的很爱她，我离不开她，我们在一起七年，七年了啊！那些钱我们一起辛辛苦苦攒下的，她怎么能这样对我！”  
惹得路边的食客纷纷打量他两，不知道缘由的，还以为是两兄弟有人失恋在此买醉。  
许昀好不尴尬，偏偏又不能放任妹夫不管，只得安慰帅珍说：“没事没事，你两一定能结婚的，我保证！我保证！”  
帅珍哭得越发大声和放肆了，嗷嗷直叫，就跟一孩子一样。许昀没了办法，只能打电话给老张，希望他能大发慈悲，帮自己一把。

老张和韩雪杉正在外陪客人吃饭，他的手机响了，出去接了一个电话回来，韩雪杉便问：“是谁的？”  
老张一边说一边准备拿钥匙走人：“小许来电话说他那妹夫在大学城喝醉了，实在没辙，叫我去帮帮忙。”  
说完还无奈地摇了头笑笑，韩雪杉立刻关心起来：“他怎么样？喝醉了吗？”  
他知道许昀酒量不好，老张摇了摇头说道：“没，他挺清醒的，我走了。”  
韩雪杉刻意叮嘱了一句：“注意安全，把他送到家后再回来。”  
老张接到许昀和帅珍，果然帅珍已经一醉不起，胡言乱语的模样，煞是好笑。  
他说：“几个菜啊，喝成这样？”  
许昀不大好意思：“四瓶啤酒。”  
老张觉得更好笑了。帮许昀安置好了帅珍，送到画室楼下，许昀打电话给许娣，叫她出来接人。

帅珍有时辅导通宵备战艺考的高三学生，也会陪他们一起待在画室，所以简陋的画室隔了两三张床出来。  
许娣下了楼来看见许昀和帅珍，已经把事情猜到了大半。  
老张架着帅珍往楼上走，许娣却脸色已经沉了下来，死死瞪了帅珍一眼，老张便带他走了。  
许昀见两人那状态，估计这几天是闹了矛盾了，否则帅珍也不回来找自己。  
他主动关心两人感情，问：“你们两吵架了？”  
许娣用手扯着画室楼下的灌木丛树叶，满脸倔强和赌气：“你不都知道了。”  
许昀道：“那赵清是怎么回事？你缺钱，为什么不给我说，反倒是动了你们结婚的钱？”  
许娣把桂花树的叶子摘得七零八落，满满扯碎了一地，听到许昀问题，忍不住冒火：“你这是在教训我了？那是我两存的钱，我有支配权，跟你说什么，我犯得着嘛我。”  
许昀听了许娣这幅口气，也忍不住要发火，只是刚一张口就看见老张从楼上下来，还打了个招呼：“人我给你送到啦，我在车上等，你慢慢来。”  
许昀客气地点点头，见老张回到了车上，才好不容易压住了火气，说：“这是你两的事，但是也是我的事，你要用钱，我不能不管你，我如果不管你，早些年就不管你了，还用得着现在。”  
他说了一顿妹妹，然后又深呼吸一口气，重新恢复了理智问：“到底是怎么回事？赵清找你借钱？他和唐冉很缺钱吗？是不是医病没钱了？我这里还有十万块，你如果需要，我回去拿给你。”  
许娣一听他要给自己钱，那钱想必和韩雪杉脱不了干系。急得大叫起来：“我不要你的钱！”  
声音颇大，连坐在车里老张都听见了。好奇地仔细打探他们那头到底发生了什么。

许昀莫名其妙，见她反应如此过激，不免皱着眉问：“什么意思？我的钱，那不是你的钱？那是爸爸走之前留给我们的。分什么你的钱我的钱？”  
许娣没想到当初许严留下的那笔钱居然还在，而且还是整整齐齐的十万块整。  
她还以为……以为两人读大学，已经用掉了。  
许昀见她在原地怔住，已经决定到：“好了就这么说定了，我回去把存折找到，再一起去医院看看赵清他们。你拿两万块回去存好，告诉帅珍，钱的事都解决了。剩下的，全给你妈妈治病，如果不够，我们再一起想办法。放心，我心里有数，不会找他要钱的。”  
许昀到底和许娣是兄妹，心有灵犀，许娣心里所想的，他岂能不明白。  
他叫了老张送自己回别墅，就开始在家翻箱倒柜起来，他认为韩雪杉应该不会把一张只有十万块存款的存折小心保管，所不定是被他随手放在什么地方了。他在家仔细搜罗，每一寸地方都没放过。

老张回到了酒席，韩雪杉问他怎么样了。  
他悄悄对韩雪杉说：“小许似乎，挺缺钱的……”然后事情的详情也没多讲。  
他知道只消这一句话便够了。  
韩雪杉心里有数，他知道该做什么，怎么做。

Chpt19  
许昀想了很久，手指停留在手机屏幕上，终究放弃了把号码拨出去。  
那十万块钱自己找韩雪杉讨，他肯定不会不给，但是他会怎么给？用什么样的方式和理由给？许昀甚至能想象得自己开口问他时候，他眼里的不屑和嘴角的讥诮。  
“许昀，时隔这么多年，你提起这件事来是为了什么？”  
他想象韩雪杉懒散又高傲的脸，眉梢眼角都写满了鄙夷。  
那么自己该怎么答？  
是是是，鄙人气量小，没眼界，人生十二载，不过还是惦记着那区区十万块钱。求求您大人不和小人一般计较，就把那钱施舍给小人拿去救命吧。  
许娣的短信又跳进眼帘来一段，还是那句话“哥！别去找他，求你了！”  
许昀随手划掉，不让短信出现在自己的视线之内。他叹了一口气，在黑夜中沉沉睡去。  
去找韩雪杉是肯定会去的，不过是迟早的问题。  
他给钱也是一定的，不过是以何种方式羞辱的问题。

许昀一宿无梦，天亮了。  
他去公司上班，韩雪杉在等他的电话，或者是邀约，或者是见面也好。无论是什么，他都在等许昀的出现。  
自从司机偷听了许昀和许娣的对话之后，他知道许昀缺钱，便直觉一般预想到他必然会来找自己。  
只是这个时间到底是什么时候？是当天晚上吗？还是明天？后天呢？  
他尾随着许昀上下班，但是终究不见许昀掏出过电话，或者神色犹豫，迫切需要钱的模样。  
他低眉顺眼，再温顺服帖不过的好模样，人如青松一般，该上班上班，该吃饭吃饭，连和同事喝咖啡的时间都固定准时。  
韩雪杉有些愁了，倒等得自己的焦急了些。  
“知道他们兄妹那天为什么事吵架吗？花钱的缘由是什么？”  
他突然想要此处，抓住司机老张问。  
老张只是听得他们争吵，但是所谓何事并不知晓，不由得劝老板：“不如？找个人去查查？或许问问许望？他兴许知道。”  
韩雪杉等得焦急，却更加厌恶许望此人，只是道：“算了。”  
他叫司机开车离开。

中午吃饭的时候，许昀听到前台小姑娘和行政姑娘又再聊闲话：“我推荐这本给你看，特别好看特别过瘾，保证你看了就不会郁闷了。”  
行政小姑娘因为工作压力大，前途缥缈，顿时觉得人生无望，希望找点精神鸦片好麻醉麻醉自己，立刻打起精神来任劳任怨。  
她问：“真的这么神奇吗？我没看过这种，第一次接触呢。”  
许昀偷偷也转了半只眼睛过去看两人在嘀咕些什么，发现两人在追网络小说，顿时没有了兴趣，专心吃面前的菜。  
“哎呀，我给你安利的肯定没错！这个故事啊是讲渣攻贱受的，这个你懂吧？没懂也没事我给你说说就明白，就是开始这个受单相思这个攻，这个攻想着白捡来的便宜不睡白不睡对吧，然后就睡了，睡了觉得还不错就和受假情假意过起日子来。但是架不住别人这个受当真了啊，巴心巴肝地对这个攻好啊，这时候渣的属性就出现了，这个攻有钱有势，想要什么样的人没有啊，天天对着受也腻歪了，就拍拍屁股走人。这个受爱这个攻爱得死去活来，还说要给他生孩子，怀了他的孩子，闹上门去找这个渣男。那一家人一看，你一个男人生什么孩子，不是天大的笑话嘛，而且男人和男人怎么可能结婚，就把这个大肚子受赶走了。”

前台小姑娘讲得津津有味，行政姑娘也跟着听入了迷，不由得说：“啊？这么惨啊？当初他喜欢他什么啊？都有孩子了，那就是相处了一段时间了，怎么这段时间都看不出来这个人的好坏呢？到底什么是攻什么是受啊？一个人姓宫一个人姓瘦吗？”

前台姑娘无心科普，只想与人分享狗血剧情，不免几句略过，重点讲到：“啊，不是啊，你怎么笨？攻受都不懂？就是一个在上面一个在下面啦。那个的时候这个总懂了吧，”她用眼神疯狂暗示行政妹妹，见行政妹妹一知半解的，又继续说：“所以这才叫做‘贱’受嘛，就是那种太爱对方以至于没有了自我，完全不顾自己尊严自尊的人，以为一味在感情中委曲求全就能换来一颗真心，其实怎么可能嘛，往往都会被小说作者安排遇人不淑，渣攻从良，大众最喜欢这种戏码了！渣攻后面追妻火葬场看得我热血沸腾！那叫虐攻虐得一个爽！我看过那么多本小说，就数这本小说‘追妻火葬场’写得让人解气，最让人觉得过瘾！你快看看，看了和我一起讨论，啧啧啧，渣攻打脸啪啪啪，最解恨了。哈哈哈哈哈。”

行政小姑娘看起来文文静静的，做事非常勤快踏实。她和许昀差不了几岁，也就刚研究生毕业出来找工作，不太好找，才进了蔺欢的办公室。  
蔺欢正巧中午出去拉业务去了，就他们三人吃饭，许昀的目光和她的目光不经意之间在空中接触，双方都像冒然撞到了对方一样，立刻礼貌地收回了视线，报以微笑。

许昀站起来收拾桌面，他已经吃好了，准备去茶水房洗碗。  
行政小姑娘和前台小姑娘悄悄嘀咕：“是不是刚才我们说话太大声了，小许不高兴了啊？”  
前台说：“没有吧？我说话声音正常啊。”  
行政说：“我看小许脸色有些发白，是不是不太接受我们说的这种小说？应该一般人都不太爱看这类……”  
行政姑娘害怕说话刺激到前台妹妹，措辞不由得谨慎了又谨慎。  
前台说：“现在男女老少都看这个类型的啊，现在节目都在炒真人cp你不知道吗？哎，耽美只是一种流行文化元素啦，那些明星哪个不卖卖腐积攒人气的，大家都知道是假的，小许是年轻人，不会那么迂腐的。”

许昀洗了碗顶着烈日在路上走。丝毫不知道自己被办公室的同事议论。  
他只是觉得心烦，想抽烟，所以去对街的便利店买。没曾想到居然遇到刚拉完业务回来的公司董事长蔺欢。  
蔺欢给他了一支555，没想到他居然也会抽烟，劝道：“你少抽点啊，年纪轻轻的就抽烟，真是……哎！”  
许昀点燃了就会抽一样，将烟蒂夹在指间，吐出一口烟雾，觉得滋味不好也不坏，点了点头，赞许道：“其实不错这烟，叫什么？我以后也买这个。”  
这仿佛是一种天性，不用学，也无用教，自然而然便会了。  
蔺欢将整包烟丢给了他，就剩下三支了，也不碍事。  
许昀拿着看看，塞进了裤袋，说：“谢谢了啊！”  
蔺欢当他是自己的亲弟弟一般照看，既有兄长的慈爱，又有对下属的提携。  
许昀问他：“业务怎么样了？有眉目了吗？”  
蔺欢难得倒苦水，只是说：“嗨，不都那样。”  
许昀就懂了。  
他见蔺欢抽完了一根，又立刻掏出自己的给他点上，姿态俨然熟练了。  
“没事儿，不是还有一家欠着钱嘛，能顶一阵是一阵子。”  
许昀做员工的，心态仿佛还比老板好。  
蔺欢气得只想揉他的脑袋。

过了中午最热的时候两人朝办公室走，蔺欢关心他的近况：“你妹妹那边儿怎么样了？钱到位了吗？有事说话啊，蔺总在这儿给你备着款呢。”  
许昀笑，他无意在走廊和许娣打电话说钱的事被蔺欢听见了，所以就知道实情的全部。  
蔺欢这等机灵的人，什么都瞒他不住，许昀索性说了实话。  
蔺欢听他的意思是打算自己再努力努力，不行了再找人借钱，他也没勉强许昀，只是提醒着他，别硬扛着，意思到了就行。  
许昀满口答应，说：“有事肯定找蔺总说话。”  
前台小姑娘和行政正在刷热剧，看着他们两勾肩搭背，喜笑颜开就回来了。

许昀直接进了自己的工位，继续工作，一句话也再没说过。  
蔺欢叮嘱两个小妹妹不要追星误工，待他走了，行政和前台才又凑在一块儿咬耳朵：“你看吧，小许没生气，他就是那副冷冰冰的模样，你看他和蔺总聊得多开心啊。”

千万种开口的方法大概许昀都想过了，最终选了一种最鸵鸟的方法跟韩雪杉提钱的事情。  
他实在是没有办法，说了要帮许娣解决钱的事，但是前前后后拖了快一周的时间，始终想不到合适的时机和方式同韩雪杉开口。  
韩雪杉看着手机里闪进来的一条短信，反复看了几次，眉头越皱越深，却终究有点生气的意思。  
他发了一条短信，上面写：韩叔叔，我是许昀，当年有一张十万块的存折，您还记得吗？现在妹妹要结婚了，不知什么时候方便了我找您取？  
语气疏离，措辞客气，就仿佛就拿他韩雪杉真当储蓄银行，想要用钱了，直接知会一声便可。  
韩雪杉气结。  
好你个许昀啊，他心想，焦躁地在房间里来回踱步。  
原本猜想许昀需要用钱的去处，他比许昀还急一些。但是久久等不到消息，韩雪杉还以为是司机误会了，根本没这回事，却没想到最后等来的是这样一个结果。  
他咬了咬牙，却是无法。  
也只有许昀敢拿这幅态度对他。

他没回许昀的短信，索性直接派了司机，给许昀送去一张银行卡。  
并且叫老张告诉许昀：“这张卡就是主卡，没什么副卡，您可以随意取现，随意透支，都没关系，卡的金额很高，几乎等同于不受限的意思。”

许昀一时半会没明白老张的意思。  
他站在公司楼下的便利店里，只是出来买一杯咖啡的功夫，韩雪杉就派人给他送去一张额度不受限的银行卡。  
他到底是什么意思？

许昀眼睛垂了下来：“我要的是我的那十万块呢？”  
他以为韩雪杉会为难自己，嘲讽，不屑，讥笑，但是这些都没有。他直接就用了一招最狠的，派人送来了一张银行卡。关于之前的那条短信，那十万块钱，提都没提一句，好像这一切就根本没发生过一样。

司机劝他放宽心：“许少爷急着用钱，什么钱不是钱？如果你只需要十万块，只消从这卡里取出十万块就够了。至于您自己的那笔钱，若真觉得良心不安，你可以告诉老板，那十万块就当还给他了。”

这是普通人都懂得的变通的法子。  
什么钱不是钱。自己的钱，就算上面有自己的泪，自己的血，自己的汗，记得每一张钱上面的数字，但是存进了银行里，被四处颠沛流离，最后到自己手里的，也不再是同一张钱。  
钱由此变成了一个相当抽象的东西，只在数量上对人有意义，每一张单独的，个体的钱，没有意义。

许昀提不起一点儿力气来和司机多说，他卡也没接，直接转身就上楼走了。  
留下司机在原地一脸迷茫，他不懂，为什么许昀缺钱，但是却一定要坚持要那十万块钱。

什么样的钱不是钱。

Chpt20  
司机回去后，韩雪杉看着桌上的那张银行卡，司机担心他发脾气，立刻小心为自己摘干净了：“小许这孩子心眼实，就认自己那十万块呢。”  
韩雪杉也没生气，像是早已料到了，料到了许昀就是这幅性子。  
掐灭了烟。摇摇头，一笑，叫司机下去了。  
十分钟之后，他自己开了车去城外的别墅找许昀。

许昀还没回来，家里的阿姨意外看见韩雪杉出现，眼睛都亮了，问他要吃点什么，马上去买。  
韩雪杉自是无所谓，他什么珍馐美味没有尝过，随便看了看家里，问：“许昀平日都回来吃吗？”  
阿姨说：“小许最近大概是口味不好，晚饭回来也不太爱吃，我问了他，他说是热的。不过我见他妹妹来的时候，两人说着倒能吃下些。他中午不爱回来，叫我准备好了，带去公司吃。”  
韩雪杉点点头，没说话，直接上了楼。  
他和许昀的那件卧室已经用防层罩罩了起来，也不知道是许昀还是阿姨做的，推门进去的时候，有种恍如隔世之感，虽然每日打扫，但是必然有粉尘的味道。  
韩雪杉突然想，自己来这里找许昀，好像也就是为了那些事。养许昀养在这里，当初不也为了那些事吗？  
许昀和其他人不同，当初将他养在身边，就好像是某种小动物一般，也不费事，也不碍事，见他在外面受到欺负，看着温和顺眼便捡了回来。  
其他的人都是排场铺开了，各种套路手段一起上，就像一场表演，演给自己，也演给别人看。  
许昀从未要求过什么，自己也从未主动给，因为在心里面，将许昀养起来，是想给他提供一个避难的场所的意味更多一些。  
只是可惜，这样的避难场所里面掺杂了很多说不清道不明的东西。

他吸一口烟，想着许昀是自己儿子的事实。  
为什么上天会如此愚弄人，会让许昀成为自己的儿子。  
这个没有答案的问题，总令他忍不住想了又想。  
又深吸一口，想着第一次见许昀，他才十岁的模样，当时谁也不知道那一次无意的见面意味着什么。

一根烟很快就结束了，他又想再抽一根，才发现没有了，随身也没带的习惯，只能有些失败地放弃。

这时候许昀回来了，登登登走上楼，发现他也在，两人一前一后，一明一暗在走廊对峙着，许昀想到那张卡的事，难过地垂下了头，又倔强地从韩雪杉身边走过，开了门，没走几步就被叫住：“许昀。”  
他好像被那一声刺得浑身都激灵了一下，颤巍巍地挺直了脊梁，转过身来，看着韩雪杉，还没说话，已经浑身有些抖，眼睫也在动。  
韩雪杉快步走上前，想说几句好话，但是还没开口许昀却已经哭了出来。  
泪无声无息地划，韩雪杉轻轻皱起眉：“怎么……”  
许昀开口说：“叔叔，为什么要这样对我？我比别人要的都少，但是为什么这样对我？”  
他曾骗自己说，自己跟韩雪杉是为了报恩，报答他一蔬一饭，一衣一衫，救自己于病痛和失学的困境之中的恩情。  
但是为什么？究竟是为什么自己要求得越少，他却给得也越少？  
他抖得就像得了疟疾的不受控制，一阵冷一阵热的呼吸急促，喉管发紧：“叔叔，我们分开吧，我把属于你的还给你，也请你把属于我的还给我……我想放弃了，我曾经觉得我和别人不一样，但是我好像错了。”  
许昀大概也没料到自己会说出这样的话来，说出这样的话来让人痛苦，但是却也好像令人轻松了。  
他突然觉得长久以来捆在自己头上的紧箍咒消失了，身体轻飘飘地就要睡过去。  
反应过来的时候，才发现是被韩雪杉紧紧抱住了。

他没听太清楚韩雪杉在耳边说了些什么，只是模模糊糊地好像听到他说：“对不起，许昀，没能好好照顾你。”

当天晚上韩雪杉就把他带回了自己家里。  
市中心最高级的公寓，整整三层，全部打通，屋顶换成了玻璃，天晴的时候可以看见星辰璀璨，但是燥热的夏季，夜空只有低垂绵厚的乌云。  
他派了司机去接许娣，找到当年从许昀手里取走的那张暗红色存折，密密麻麻的流水记录，一直到最后一页空白处，印着不多不少，整好十万元，一分不多一分不少。  
将数字盯着看一阵，合上，推到许娣面前，对她说：“这笔钱是留给你的，日记我全看了，是你的生父许严存下的十万块，道理上应该是归你的。”  
许娣相当震惊。下午许昀给她卡里打了十万块的时候，她还以为那十万块就是父母留下来的。结果没想到仍然在韩雪杉这儿。

韩雪杉见她瞪着鹿一般的眼睛，自嘲似得笑了笑，说：“拿着吧，留个纪念，以后有困难，我会额外赞助你的。”  
许娣警觉地看着他，问他：“你什么意思？”  
韩雪杉点了一根雪茄，吸一口：“对不起许娣，要对你说抱歉了。”  
许娣越发神色僵硬地看着它，好像是猜到了最坏的结果，却又不敢相信最坏的结果。  
他说：“我反悔了，我做不到放弃许昀，我现在要接他回来，让他从此跟着我在一起。”  
许娣激动地说：“你疯了！你之前和他是那种关系！你怎么告诉他这个事实？你会毁了他的，你不能！你不能！”  
韩雪杉冷静地说：“如果我并不打算告诉他真相呢？”  
许娣突然之间还未能反应过来他说着这话的意思，瞬间，明白了许多，尖锐地指出：“你要一辈子把他养起来？当你的情人？你怎么能，他是你的儿子，是血缘上的，你不怕吗？这不正常，是乱伦啊乱伦！”  
韩雪杉沉着脸，脸色也变了，许久，才回答：“我知道。”

“知道你还……”许娣倒吸一口气。

韩雪杉烦躁又尴尬地草草灭了烟，想要解释，却又觉得麻烦，解释不清。  
他说：“我送你出去读书吧，如果你还有什么需要，我可以帮你一起解决。包括你的男友，你们想去美国，或者是欧洲，我都可以出资，直到你们完成学业，想定居国外我可以疏通关系帮你们，以后在国外生活，会很自由。”

许娣这才明白他的真实意图。他是要将自己送走。彻彻底底和许昀隔绝开。因为那个笔记本最后两页的秘密。  
许娣着急绝望地涌出了眼泪：“我的父亲，这辈子只值这十万块钱是吗？他不仅仅是我的爸爸，也是许昀的，你现在给了我十万块，想让我带着这笔钱走。许昀知道了会怎么想？你为什么不替他想想？你才是他真正的爸爸啊。我真替他不值，我的爸爸虽然死了，但我还有一个不会用钱砸人会疼人会爱人的爸爸。但是许昀的爸爸还活着，却已经死了，他要把自己的儿子当做小玩意儿一样养起来，还永远都不让他知道这个真相！呵呵呵呵，多可笑啊，这个世界多可笑啊！”  
韩雪杉被她截脊梁骨截得颜面尽失。  
他终于动了怒，直接说：“够了，你和许昀并没有血缘关系，许严也不过是许昀的养父而已。”

他站起来推了门出去，许娣被留在房间内喊道：“你什么都不懂！你根本，什么都不懂！”

Chpt21  
许昀不懂，为什么韩雪杉会把那笔钱给许娣但是却不愿意给自己。  
他咬着指甲，赤脚坐在韩雪杉家里的沙发上。想不明白其中的逻辑和道理。  
许娣到底为什么会被叫来单独和韩雪杉谈话，他们到底谈了什么？他得不到任何回答。只能坐在沙发上皱紧了眉头，一点一点咬着大拇指的甲盖。  
他发现越来越看不懂韩雪杉，或许准确一点说，是看懂了韩雪杉之后，越来越发现他距离自己心中的那个人更远了。

听到楼下开门的声音，许昀便第一个冲了下去。  
他连鞋都没穿，进门的时候佣人见他穿了球鞋，劝他换室内拖鞋，但是许昀嫌烦，索性赤裸着脚就进了房间。他压根儿没想过要在这里多呆，所以连自己的一点儿东西也不愿留下。  
家里的特助就在一楼站着，看到许昀一脸仓惶焦虑地冲了下来，特助担心自己受到雇主责备，因为韩雪杉特意叮嘱过，他在谈事情的时候让许昀在楼上呆着，不必下来。

但是房门开了，许娣走了出来，许昀也从楼上冲了下来。  
然后是韩雪杉，脸色黑沉地从房间里走了出来。两人谈话的气氛似乎不佳。  
特助小心谨慎地打量着雇主的神情，见他并没有因为自己没看管好许昀而产生责备，他松一口气，知道自己可以离开了。

许昀赶紧上前去拉过了许娣悄声问：“你们谈了什么？他怎么让你哭了？你们到底谈了什么？”  
许娣只是摇头，却不肯说。  
摇着头，眼泪还掉下来了两颗。  
许昀更加能肯定许娣是受了委屈了。  
不管许娣是受了什么样的委屈，但是本质相同，只有程度不同而已。

他决定带许娣走。

但是韩雪杉却不允许。  
韩雪杉叫他：“你站住。”  
许昀回过头来看他，眼神里全是愤怒，他从前还不知道韩雪杉是这样的人，居然会欺负到自己的亲人身上去。  
这是他忍不了的。他狠狠瞪了韩雪杉一眼，又要拉着许娣走了。

韩雪杉却两步跨了过去，情急之下抓住了他的手，带着些命令的口吻道：“许昀你给我安分一点！”  
许昀激烈地甩开了他的手，第一次朝他吼着：“你凭什么管我！我要走！我从此以后跟你没关系了！”  
他承认自己从前承了韩雪杉的情，但是自己是个活生生的人，不是他可以随意用钱购买的随便一件货物。他也有尊严，有自尊，有自由，有亲人。他只是想保护许娣，这是他唯一的亲人。唯一的妹妹。即便没有血缘关系。但是他怎么能够看着有人欺负她而不管。

韩雪杉愣住，他作为金主，作为父亲，都是第一次有人敢冲他发火。许昀是唯一一个，也可能是最后一个。  
情绪激动之后眼泪便很容易决堤，许昀的眼睛又涌了泪水出来。  
韩雪杉看着他朝自己发火，但是却依旧会哭，说到底是伤心的，伤了他自己的心。  
韩雪杉皱起眉，心里涌起的情绪很复杂，想发火，却又不得不按捺下。

他试图用一个成年人的理性来说服许昀：“今天先这样，我不和你吵，你上楼去冷静一下，我们再谈。许娣我叫司机送她回去。”  
许昀坚定地站在许娣一边，他强调说：“我送她，我会照顾她，不用您费心了。”  
气得韩雪杉差点扇他巴掌。

他的胸腔激烈地起伏了一阵，好不容易忍下，脸上挂着危险的，似笑非笑的表情：“不用我费心了？那你需要钱的时候怎么想起我来了？你遇到麻烦的时候怎么想到我了？还有想想你妹妹的生母，现在躺在病床上，指望着你借钱去救命。不用我管，你要钱的时候怎么不说这样的话。”

许昀明白了，他这是知道许娣和自己不是亲兄妹了。但是他是怎么知道的？是因为许娣告诉了他吗？  
他想起自己从前在韩雪杉手里接过的拿过的恳求过的那些好，那些钱，还有那些情，令他都觉得自己和那些图韩雪杉身上一点蝇头小利的人没有任何区别。  
和许望，王晶芳，许梦，没有任何区别。他自己也是这样的人，只是不愿意承认罢了。

他在爱与生存的尊严，还有卑微的现实面前想要获得一丁点儿尊重是如此艰难。艰难得令他开不了口，诉不尽委屈，眼泪只能汹涌地流。太软弱了，显得太软弱又太可怜。可怜到连他自己都看不起自己，不敢看，不愿再去看自己。自己都替自己着急，是辗转反侧，坐立难安，如热锅上的蚂蚁一般的委屈。

没有人处在他的境地。  
能懂他。  
能帮他。

他浑身颤抖着，上牙和下牙咯咯哒哒打架，问韩雪杉：“原来，你一直都是这样看我的吗？……我明白了……我明白了。”

他只是恨，恨得脑仁发疼，恨这个世界的人，都是这样现实和势力，自己就像是卖火柴的小姑娘，划一根火柴去靠近它，贪图温暖，贴近了脸才发现是一堵冰冷厚重的墙。自己落得可悲又可笑。他气得脸青嘴白的，不知不觉把捏着许娣的手都捏得泛白了，疼得许娣抽气，却不敢动弹。  
许娣懂他，他们两是一样的，她怎么可能不懂他。  
他只是想在韩雪杉面前再挣回一次面子罢了，哪怕只有一次也好。  
但是这是根本就不可能的事。

韩雪杉突然醒悟过来自己说错了话，还来不及后悔的时候，许昀已经抓着许娣的手踩上了球鞋跑了。

他们两走得很急，高级私人小区的保安对人员流动机警敏感，见从未属于该区域的两人出去，又速速离去，韩雪杉跟着追出来的时候，他对韩雪杉说：“韩先生？找人？那对小情侣跑那边去了呢。”  
他将许昀和许娣误认为了是情侣，又或许误认为了是韩雪杉的侄儿侄女。毕竟他一直单身，从未结过婚。

韩雪杉叫司机开车去寻两人的踪迹的时候，刚巧见到了他们没入地铁口的身影。  
“去城郊别墅。”他直接吩咐司机道，已经猜到了两人的去向。

地铁上许娣和许昀都沉默着一直没说话。  
地铁上的人从少变多，再从多变少，整整一条线路，快到尽头了。从城区到郊外，许昀和许娣找到空位坐下来，像打了一场败仗一样沮丧无力。  
两个人都哭了，哭完了之后，许娣吸吸鼻子，沙哑着嗓子开口问许昀：“你现在打算怎么办？”  
许昀摇摇头，表示自己也不知道。  
许娣又问他：“那你还喜欢他吗？我是说，爱他？”  
许昀闭上了眼睛，仿佛在回想以前那些好的回忆，仿佛又在那些不好的记忆里面挣扎和沉浮。最终，他轻轻开口说：“重要吗？爱与不爱，其实没什么差别。”

许娣没太懂他所说的爱与不爱没有差别是什么意思，但是许昀仿佛是决定好了要离开了，这倒让人放了心。  
又坐了两个站，最后一站就是终点站了，许昀突然想起来什么似的，对许娣说：“钱你拿到了吗？记得给你妈妈。”  
许娣有些纠结，还不太能接受这个称呼，说：“她不是我妈妈……”  
许昀明白这种感觉，要叫一个陌生人为妈妈，确实很难让人从心理上适应。  
许昀哼了两声，让声音不再那么沙哑和浑浊，说：“没事，你认不认她都无所谓的，你想叫谁妈妈，我也不会介意。”  
他知道，许娣可能是不想背叛自己的母亲。但是这一切对于他来说，真的没关系的。

地铁终于到了终点站，两人走下车，走到路面上的时候，许娣突然问：“那之前你给我的钱是哪儿来的？我们有钱了，你把借的钱还了吧。”

许昀低着头，点了点，说：“好，也不急。找公司领导借的，他人还不错，主动提出来借钱。”  
许娣说：“那也早点还了钱好。”  
许昀点头赞同。

韩雪杉的车就停在地铁站的出口，许昀和许娣两人一出来他便看见了。只是他们两人还没看见他。走了一段路，许昀和许娣才发现有车在身后尾随，没有开车灯，只是很慢很慢地跟着。  
不是韩雪杉又还能是谁？  
许昀和许娣互相看了彼此一眼，继续朝前走了。  
韩雪杉这下是确定他们看到了自己的存在，但是却漠视了。司机问他怎么办的时候，他直接说，跟着回去。于是司机用很慢地速度跟着许昀和许娣走回了别墅。

Chpt22  
踏进家门的一刹，许昀又酸了鼻子。  
他隐忍了一下。但表情却全落在许娣眼里了。  
许娣问他：“你还是舍不得他，是不是？”  
许昀觉得非常难堪且煎熬，但是最难得是自己竟然无法遮掩自己的优柔寡断。  
他怕许娣对自己失望。他作为哥哥，怎么能让许娣失望呢。他从情感上无法说服自己。  
但是另外一边，韩雪杉也让他无法说服自己。

他到底心里还是有他，无论千万般难，都不想放弃他，即便是说要分开这种话也知道是哄骗自己。  
但是感情里最折磨人的，莫过于想不明白，解不开，为什么偏偏只喜欢他一人，却又无力放弃。

今天说出了那些话，挑明了关系，大概两个人是彻底回不到从前了吧。  
有些话说了会覆水难收，但是却不得不说。如果不说，也是一根刺长在那里。说了，是让所有人都看清楚有一根刺长在那里。很久了。  
他在韩雪杉跟了自己一路走回家的时间里，已经有些后悔。  
况且韩雪杉那样性格的人，得罪了他，应该从此以后两个人就再无可能。  
他是什么样的人，许昀太清楚了。  
他高高在上需要人捧着，凝望着，但是自己却把他全部都推倒，打碎了。

流泪的一瞬间，许昀确实有气过自己太冲动，一直以来不都忍下来了吗？为什么如今偏偏又忍不了了。  
转念一想，无数的前车之鉴已经写在那里了，难道自己愿意一辈子这样跟着他吗？愿意吗？忍得了一辈子的时间吗？图什么呢？好像也不图什么，就是想得到一颗真心而已。  
但是真心恰恰是这个世界上最少的东西。得到他韩雪杉关心和爱护的人太多了，他那么多的姘头，想要他只属于自己一个人，简直就是痴人说梦啊。

不甘心。  
这个词在许昀的脑袋里浮现出来的时候，他没控制住，摇着头对许娣说不，但是眼泪已经流了。

许娣叹气，心想你骗谁呢。  
事情怎么会搞成这个样子。  
也许把事情真相告诉许昀会更好一些？她有些动摇自己从前的想法了。

许昀边哭边说，就在刚进门的门框边：“不，我没有不舍得，只是不甘心，不甘心啊！”  
他说得断断续续，却又恨又狠。  
“我从头到尾都没有奢求过不属于我的东西，我只是……只是想要一份平等的感情……”  
许娣恍恍惚惚明白了他在说什么，但是首要任务却是搂住许昀，替他抚摸背，没责备他的优柔和不堪，劝哄着说：“好了好了，好了好了……”  
就像是许昀生了一场感冒，吃了药，就会好了。一切痛苦就会过去了。

韩雪杉到了别墅门口直接就推了门进来，这是他的房产，他认为自己进出来去自由，当然不用任何人同意。包括许昀，他现在是这里的主人，韩雪杉也没想过要征求过他的同意。  
只是门压根儿没关，推了门进去才发现许娣和许昀就站在门口没上楼去。  
他的手搭在门把手上，愣住，原来是许娣在安慰哭咽的许昀。

他一时之间想说的话都忘记了。有点不知道如何开口，但是却又敏感地意识到了，确实此时不适合自己开口，甚至，不适合自己出现在这里。  
他觉得尴尬，又进退两难。

许昀见他出现，立刻就收敛住了，用手抹了抹脸，慌慌张张的，有种做贼心虚，生怕被韩雪杉发现了自己在哭的心态。  
但是韩雪杉已经看见了。  
他到底还是不想让他看见自己软弱的一面，装作若无其事地上了楼。  
许娣要跟上去，韩雪杉却对她说：“我先跟他谈谈。”

他的意思是不要让许娣跟着自己上楼。

许娣的脚步踏出去，又收了回来。

许昀进了卧房，准备关门，韩雪杉就直接跟了进去。  
许昀不想此时面对他，用手撑住门，韩雪杉直接就怒了：“让我进去！”  
许昀被他吓了一跳，手上没了力，此时就让他进了门。  
韩雪杉见他一副受了委屈的模样，很可怜，但是更多是引诱人，想要亲他，但是却觉得这种念头是不合适的。悖德这个词在他的脑子里转来转去。他甚至有点怀疑医学鉴定报告的可靠性。

韩雪杉见许昀扭过了头不愿搭理自己，他勉为其难，屈尊降贵地说：“你刚才说得是什么话，你要走？你想要去哪儿？分什么你的我的，你要跟我算这么清楚吗？”他见许昀根本不想听自己说话的模样，又嘀嘀咕咕了一阵，大概是在抱怨，又或许是在为自己过去的所作所为开脱，最终总结陈词道：“算了，今天发生的事情就让他过去了，以后别闹了。”

许昀觉得可笑，他听到韩雪杉用“闹”这个词。差点笑出声来。  
原来他以为自己是在和他“闹”。  
想着想着，他又要哭了。

韩雪杉觉得自己已经做出了最低姿态的让步，这是他大度的极限了。他从没对谁大度成这样过，一是没必要，二是不需要。  
但是许昀却依旧不领情。  
气氛就僵在那儿了。

没人说话，沉默也不算沉默，气氛之中还有某种密码一般的暗语在激烈争吵。

饶是他韩雪杉也不善于处理这样难堪的人际关系。

许昀小声地啜泣和哭声他都不知如何是好。  
不是手足无措，而是没有应对的经验，觉得无奈和头疼，但是却又觉得自己仍然有责任在这儿。  
不能真像金主那样，一不高兴就转身走了。

许昀暗自消化了一阵情绪，勉强稳定下来，对韩雪杉说：“我没闹，真的，叔叔，我不是胡搅蛮缠的人，也不是故意使小性子的人。我，我和别人这一点不一样……”他很努力陈述清楚自己的想法，但是实际上他的脑海也是乱的。

“我们分开吧叔叔，求你了。我觉得太痛苦了，叔叔您大概不会懂得，大约你也不屑于懂吧，我这样的人和其他在你身边的人对您来说都是一样，您不屑于了解，不想了解，肯定也认为了解了也没多少价值。我一样，其余的人也一样，别人可以心安理得地接受你给得钱，给得好，甚至还会出去炫耀，你的爱就像徽章一样可以被随意戴出去招摇，但是我希望的得到却从来都不是这些……我从头到尾想要的也不是这些，我想要的，想要的……想要的东西你可能会觉得幼稚可笑，我说了这些，大概你也不会懂吧……我们本来不应该是这样糟糕的关系的，我分明记得以前很敬重你，也很爱戴你，是把你当成爸爸一样的人，但是为什么，为什么会变成了如今这样子？……”

许昀哭了又停，停了又哭，不过总算是把自己想说的都说了出来了。  
韩雪杉听着他倾诉，控诉，一方面觉得他说得是很对，一方面又感觉，像是在听自己家的小孩子在控诉，就好像是春游那样的小侄子，说自己遇到了一个糟糕的对象，搅合得他心神大乱，片刻也无法安宁。  
他在金主和父亲这两种身份之间游离，移动，最终自己也没决定好到底是哪种身份更好。

也许就没有什么更好，最好。其实每一种都一样的不好。

作为父亲，他是一个糟糕透顶，连及格分都拿不到的父亲。  
作为一个金主，他是一个吝啬小气，一点浪漫也未曾给过的金主。

他从坐在一旁的沙发上站起来安慰许昀：“那就别去想那么多，好好休息一晚，只要你不走，有什么问题我们都可以谈。”  
手刚要搭在许昀身上，就被许昀激烈地动作摆脱了，许昀执拗起来：“谈什么呢！”

他迫切地想要离开了。情面已经撕破了，还能怎么弥补回来？他根本没想过还能如何弥补，索性就让他这样坏下去吧。

他跟着韩雪杉两年里，独自沉溺在这一段肮脏的感情里，煎熬，被动，痛苦，人人都当他是娼妓一般献给韩雪杉的小玩意儿，即便他自己不这样认为，却仍旧摆脱不了周围的人这样看他，许家的人这样看他，就连韩雪杉，可能也是这样看他。

他虽然爱慕于他，但是却不曾想过自己会以这样委曲求全的姿态来迎合了他。

他从前憧憬的一段简单感情，本就不应该走到了今天这个局面。

那时候韩雪杉还仅仅只是韩雪杉，他也只是他自己而已。  
没有那么多的利益勾连，也没有那么多的他人指点。他在心底默默地喜欢他一个人，这就够了。

所有的错误，都是从两年前的那个晚上开始的。

他想着想着，又捂住眼睛开始哭了。韩雪杉有些尴尬，他唯有当许昀是自己的儿子，才能忍受他的千般指责，万般憎恨。他也知道自己对许昀做了过分的事情，他那么年轻，还没有经历过其他的情感，就跟着自己了。但是自己却害了他。  
倘若许昀不是自己的儿子，他大概不会有闲工夫来反省自己的过失。  
他耐着性子同许昀说：“你说谈什么？”当他仔仔细细地打量许昀的时候，觉得他确实有几分像自己。尤其是饱满的额头和深邃的五官，确实长得不像是许佳清淡的模样。  
“当然是谈你想谈的，你想说什么？我们明天或者改日在谈，今天发生那么多事情，你也累了，你该休息……”  
他的话还没有说完，就被许昀打断：“没有了，真的没有了，叔叔！我想说的已经说完了，叔叔我们还是分开吧……我从前是很喜欢您，喜欢到连我自己也觉得可笑的地步，但是终归还是我们都错了……如果不是那个晚上，你生日的那个晚上，不是我喝醉了酒，胡乱对你说了那些话，也不会发生之后的事情……”

他一直当是因为自己酒后失言。  
但是倘若没有自己早就埋下了对韩雪杉的情愫，就算那晚许望和许梦再有手段，自己也不会对韩雪杉说了那些话，表了那些情。  
被许望的人送到套房的时候，并非是神志不清醒的，只是心里有些小雀跃，因为有个声音对自己说“一会儿韩先生就过来”，带着这样的期待，满心都是欢喜，一会儿就能和韩雪杉单独相处了，因为这样的时间并不多。他的韩叔叔，总是特别忙，特别，特别忙。

当韩雪杉进门的时候，许昀不记得其他，只记得自己依靠本能，吻住了他。

一切的错误，就是从那个吻开始的。

韩雪杉渐渐敛起眉，细细回想那一晚上发生的一切。他一直以为，那一晚的事情，许昀是知情的。偏偏没有想过，万一许昀，许昀他也是不知情的？那又当如何？  
那一晚他脸上泛着不正常的潮红，还有他异常亢奋的悸动，都是明显服了药的迹象。  
韩雪杉没有说破，就是默认了许望把许昀送到自己床上来。就像是以往的惯例一样，总有人要为了达到各种各样的目的送一些漂亮的青年郎来自己的床上。

他一直以为，许昀那一晚上是知情的，自愿的。

毕竟之前也有过这样的例子，被送来的少年郎自愿服了药，为了助兴，也是为了更好地提兴。

他偏偏想错了许昀，许昀那样执拗的性子，怎么会肯呢？

如果肯了，那么还会日后跟了自己总是处处和自己闹别扭吗？

如此想来，所有以往不明白的鄙夷的看不透看不清楚的，如今都如无数珍珠找到了那根线一般，全部串起来了。也全部都可以合理解释了。

千言万语，最终在他那儿汇成了一句话：“乖了，别想了，别想了，都过去了，过去了。许昀。”  
但是实际上过不去的，他自己也知道，但是此时此刻却再也找不出比这更能安慰人的话了。

许昀掩着面，仍旧是在哭，泪水止不住就像是今夏的雨，他对韩雪杉说：“叔叔，对不起，那个晚上是我错了。”他提起两年前的事情来，忙不迭地想要澄清事实，其实是想韩雪杉放自己走罢了。 

但是他却不知这样的话听在韩雪杉的耳朵里，只会令他更加自责。

他安慰许昀道：“你没有错，你怎么错了，叔叔说你没有错就没有错，别哭了，当心坏了眼睛，睡吧。睡了就好了。”

好像他这么无所不能的人，在许昀这儿，也全然失灵了。  
他以往的神通广大，手眼通天的本事此时此刻全然使不上劲，他守着一颗破碎的心，被自己揉碎过的心，是属于自己亲骨肉的一颗心，皆是一声叹息。

他欠许昀的，这是毋庸置疑。

到了最后，许昀说了很多烂七八糟的话，说道最后，太没有意思，伤透了自己，也伤透了韩雪杉的心，哭得疲惫就睡了。  
韩雪杉当他是在胡言乱语，一边听着一边应答。他亲自下楼对许娣说，许昀已经休息了，自己让司机也送她回去休息。有事情明天再谈。  
许娣看他说完话就朝楼上走的模样，觉得他大概也是已经决定留下来了。

她实在是不知道这样的局面如何是好。  
也许也做不了什么让它变得更好。

韩雪杉回到房间里看见睡过去的许昀，叹一口气，坐到他身边去，用手抚了抚他额前的头发。给他盖好被子。出去了。  
许昀只是睡了很短一阵，又惊醒过来。发现房门是敞开的，房间的灯也没关，最重要是，对面韩雪杉的房间灯也是亮着的。  
空气中隐隐约约还有雪茄烟的香味。  
他知道，那是韩雪杉还没有走。他没走，是打算留下来了。

又躺回到床上去，脑海里慢慢回想起之前和韩雪杉说过的那些话，不知道他到底是怎么想的，他到底会怎么反应和举动，想来想去都猜不透他。他为什么，这一次没有发火？也没有走？他可以发火又发怒的……  
渐渐睡意袭来，许昀睡了过去。

Chpt23  
第二天许昀和许娣拿着钱去医院看望唐冉赵清夫妇。  
第一次拿给许娣的钱她还没来得及交给唐冉，就被韩雪杉匆匆忙忙叫了去，这下才知道许昀给的第一笔钱是找公司老板蔺欢借的。  
许娣让他拿回去给还了。  
许昀嗯嗯答应两声，没什么精神。许娣想问他昨晚的事，但是看了看情形，也知道不适合再问。

唐冉接到钱，自然是高兴，高兴之中透着惊讶和惊喜，甚至神情和言辞之间还透露出自豪。  
许娣是她的女儿，她当初生了她没有养她，但是如今见了她，她还愿意认自己，唐冉怎么能不高兴，不自豪？  
她丢了一个儿子，却又失而复得一个女儿，想着想着，眼角就湿了。  
一边擦眼泪一边说，自己对不起许娣，对不起她。当初不该一走了之，也不该抛弃那个家。  
原本属于她，许严，和许娣的家。

许娣表面上显得很冷静，只是递给她纸巾，说：“唐阿姨，擦擦吧。”  
她心底仍旧是抗拒，毕竟那么多年的隔阂在那，不是说可以抹去就可以抹去的。  
只是治病救人是一回事，母女情谊又是另外一回事。

唐冉当着现任丈夫的面诉说当年的不是，毕竟当年也有他的责任在，让赵清脸上挂不住，他偷偷从病房里走了。  
唐冉哭了一阵，渐渐也知道自己失态，收敛了眼泪，神情呆呆地坐在床上，这时候，赵清也透口气回来了。

许娣和许昀准备离开。

赵清这时候追着他们两赶了上来，取下口罩对许娣说：“当年的事，你别怪她，她其实是个命苦的女人，她有她的苦衷，毕竟是你妈妈，你不要恨她。”  
许娣点头，当年的事情如何，她已经不想去知道了。  
赵清见她回答得勉强，以为是仍然没跨过心里那道坎，他又立刻说：“钱我会还你的，我工程结了款，立刻就把钱还给你。你放心，向你一个孩子借钱，我们两夫妻也觉得很没面子。”

许娣说：“当年的事情我真不在乎真相是什么，不管是什么样，她选择了你，你们现在能相互扶持也是好的。我没有怪你们，不怪任何人，我是有父母的人，我的母亲就是许佳，如果不是因为你们交给我的那本日记本，我一辈子都会认为她就是我的妈妈。我说这话没别的意思，只是想让你知道，我没有什么放不放的下的，你们也可以宽心了。”

赵清眼睛之中不自觉得翻滚了几朵泪花，他感慨万千，最终对许娣说：“你父母把你教得很好。”  
他也知道当初八岁的许娣所遭遇的事。  
但是许娣看不出有任何阴影的样子。  
她这副模样，任何父母看见了都会觉得欣慰和高兴。

许娣见他湿了眼角，对他说：“你回去吧，赵叔叔。我们走了。”  
她叫许昀走了，刚出医院，就接到蔺欢打来的电话。  
他说想来医院看看许昀。

许昀说自己这边的事已经解决了，还说谢谢他的钱，想请他吃个午饭。  
蔺欢一听这件事立刻就高兴了起来，说：“那好，我可就点了啊，吃火锅，不许赖账。”  
许昀说好，定了地点，他问许娣：“一起吗？就是那个借了我钱的老板，可以一起见见。”  
许娣说好，就近中午午饭时间，一起打车去了火锅店。

许昀给蔺欢介绍自己的妹妹，又简单解释了一番借钱的目的，是给许娣的母亲看病用。  
蔺欢相当聪明，立刻就明白了其中的道理，以茶代酒敬了许娣一杯。  
许娣忙说，多亏了他才解决了燃眉之急，还提许昀说了几句好话。  
蔺欢知道是客套的话，但是听着心里也舒服，夹了菜才锅里烫，第一块肉烫好的时候，却夹给了许昀。

许娣一切都看在眼里，不过没多说什么。这一顿饭吃完，蔺欢收下了许昀还的钱，看似很潇洒就走了。  
留下许昀和许娣的时候，许娣抓住许昀问：“他不是简单的上司那么简单吧？”  
许昀有些难为情，但是能被人喜欢，尤其是还是蔺欢这样令人舒服犹如君子一般的人喜欢，他觉得自己是开心的。  
他告诉许娣自己和蔺欢认识的来龙去脉：“是在舅舅的公司，当时他做财务科总监，后来离开了，我也跟着离开了。”  
许娣细细一品这话里的意思，瞬间就明白了过来事情的来龙去脉是什么。  
她觉得悲哀又好笑，不明白许望为什么会做出这么令人吃惊却又不意外的事情来。

许昀反倒是宽慰她说：“算了吧，过去了。”

许娣嘴角泛起一丝冷笑。  
算了吧这句话简直就是对他们这种人最大的讽刺。

仿佛他们这样的人只有用这样的话安慰自己，日子才能接着往下过似得。

许昀这时候问她：“昨天，你们在聊些什么？”  
许娣没想到他会主动问自己有关昨天的事，锅里的汤还在沸腾，她详装淡定地加了两片肉在锅里烫，挑轻避重地说：“没什么，说想让我出国去读书。”  
许昀惊奇：“为什么会突然提起这件事？”  
许娣编着事情的缘由：“我告诉了他用钱的原因，他知道了我们不是亲兄妹，大概是觉得不安全，想让我走，呵。”她干笑了一声，试图掩饰自己话里话外的不自然，但是许昀却从未起疑，只是皱起了眉。  
暗暗说：“他怎么能这样。”

他还以为韩雪杉不是那么自私霸道的人，但是如今看来完全看错他了。

许娣赶紧抹过这个话题：“我没答应，我想自己出去干什么呢。我快毕业了，毕业了也就和帅珍结婚去别的地方生活了。”  
说起离开，才让许昀回过了神。  
他们兄妹两从小一起长大，没有分开过，许娣去了别的地方，他呢？他自己怎么办？他还没想过这个问题。

他问许娣：“一定要走吗？”  
许娣知道他心里还有韩雪杉，便说：“不然呢？留下来吗？还要对着舅舅和姑妈？外婆那些人？”  
许昀也不想看见这些人。  
他沉默了。

许娣趁机说：“哥，我知道你忘不了他，你从小到大就喜欢过他一个，他是你的初恋，就像帅珍是我的初恋一样，谁都很难忘掉初恋。我也不想逼你，你如果继续跟着他，我不会说什么，我仍然会站在你这边，但是我不想呆在A城了，我和帅珍说了，我想回我长大的地方，我想回去，看看爸爸和妈妈，这么多年了，他们的坟我都没回去看过一眼，我觉得是时候回去看看他们了。”

小城山川秀美的，虽然比不上A城的繁华，但是小城也有小城的好处。  
许娣觉得自己回去立足应该不是问题。

许昀依旧沉默着，他心底认为许娣说得很对，是到了该离开A城的时候了，这里带给了自己太多太多不好的和好的记忆。  
也许离开会有一个新的机会开始生活。

Chpt24  
韩雪杉在家里等着许昀回来。  
司机派去接许昀了，许昀从医院出来老张就一路上跟着，看见他和许娣两个，又约了个人去吃火锅。  
韩雪杉一个人在家里等着，老张给老板去了个电话。  
韩雪杉开口就问：“人呢？”  
他本来还打算等着许昀回来了一起吃午饭，老张却说：“小许约了人吃饭呢。老板您恐怕是等不着小许了。”  
听着韩雪杉沉默了，老张又试探性地问了一句：“老板？”  
韩雪杉闷声闷气地说:“知道了。”  
一个人吃饭也没意思，索性就不吃了，点了根烟翻些公文来看，但是又左看右看都不对劲，心里挂着什么事儿似得。  
他站起来在房里走了两圈，觉得还是不行，要见着许昀才行。

偏偏许昀这时候在外面不回来了。  
韩雪杉从生下来头一回等人，等待和焦躁的情绪让他坐也不是站也不是，整个人都不知道怎么了。

许昀吃过了午饭同许娣告别，老张的车就跟了上来。  
他看了一眼，老张降下玻璃窗，劝：“许少爷，老板叫我接您回去呢。”  
许昀胡乱踢着步子，盯着脚下的路还在想着自己方才和许娣的谈话。要分开，迟早是要分开的，这回僵在这里算什么呢？迟早是要断了干净。  
他想明白了立刻停住脚步，老张也一脚踩住刹车停下来了。  
他拉了车门就上去，老张还未反应过来，他却已经说了：“去叔叔那儿吧。”  
老张等得就是这句话。  
他把许昀安全顺利地送到了韩雪杉的高级公寓里，韩雪杉见他时神情都舒展开了。

他甚至亲自迎到门口，像招呼期待已久的贵客一样：“许昀，来了？快进来。”  
许昀定了定心神穿过昏暗的玄关走进去，迎着走出来的韩雪杉，叫了一句：“叔叔。”

韩雪杉没由来地为他这一句叔叔心头发紧，心脏不知为何酸酸涨涨的，许昀这一生轻轻柔柔的叔叔，好像他很久很久，都没听过了。

“昀昀……”他几乎错口就要叫他的乳名，许昀却先开了口：“叔叔叫我来，是有什么话要说吗？我昨天想说的已经说了，叔叔恐怕也没什么重要的话了吧。”  
韩雪杉急得千言万语不知道说什么好，他怎么会没有话说，他有太多话要说了。  
但正是因为想要说的太多，反倒是不知道捡哪句话来说才对。  
他注视着许昀，许昀又在他的目光之中垂下了头。

沉默了许久，他终于愿意上前一步似乎想要抱住许昀一般，但是被许昀轻轻后退一步避让开了。

“许昀……”他开口，许昀抬头看着他，他说：“对不起，那晚上的事，不是你的错，我一直……一直以来误会你了。”

许昀没想到他居然会说起这个，他原本以为韩雪杉会不在乎的，他这样的人物，在乎那一个夜晚的细枝末节做什么。  
许昀的瞳孔仿佛缩了缩，像某种害怕受伤的小动物，他的表情韩雪杉尽收眼底，这是他的孩子，这个念头再一次撼动了韩雪杉的内心。  
“叔叔，”许昀突然赶在他还有许多想说却又未说的话之前开了口，但是韩雪杉已经直接抱住他了。  
韩雪杉请求，甚至是恳求他：“小许，不要走，留下来，我不想让你走，我想让你留在我身边，就现在。”

许昀的瞳仁逐渐放大，仿佛没太听懂他所说的每一个，每句话。留下来？留下来干什么？他几乎下意识就要挣脱韩雪杉的怀抱，韩雪杉却直接想也没想，低下头，便吻住了他，一个吻来得温柔又笃定，一点一点认真地舔着，仿佛是恋人般了。  
许昀还在挣扎，韩雪杉这一次却怕是弄疼了他，想要禁锢住他，又怕伤了他。  
他的小许像是一只被黏在蜘蛛网上的可怜小虫，他编织的天罗地网，他许昀能逃得了吗？  
逃不了的。

许昀的眼泪流了出来，软弱又愤恨地问：“为什么”，韩雪杉没太听清他的话，不免又凑近了他一些，足以看清他脸上一丝一毫的痛苦和无能。  
许昀向他控诉：“为什么呢？叔叔，你分明可以找别人，其他人和我没有任何区别，为什么偏偏就是我呢叔叔？我留下来继续看着你和别人在一起吗？还是等你闲了，有空了，突然想起还有一个我这种时候才需要我呢？叔叔，听说你对任何人都慷慨大方，送车又送房，我不要你的东西，舅舅他们从你那儿拿的，就当是你送我的东西了吧……可是，为什么偏偏还要留下我呢，我分明对你来说，也不是非常重要的人……”

兴许是许昀的那一句“也并不是非常重要的人”真正刺到了韩雪杉的软肋。令他突然之间焦虑起来。他想要告诉许昀，不是这样的，不是！他当然是非常重要的人，他和其他的所有人都不一样！是——非常！重要！的人！  
情急之下，他连自己的手无意之间使出了狠劲也未能察觉，抓住许昀的胳膊，就像要将他捏碎在自己的掌心里一般，许昀痛得皱起了眉。  
韩雪杉当他是厌恶自己了。  
怔忪地松开了手，一时之间脑袋呆呆的，空空如也，他从未体会过这般体会。

许昀这根针，只是绣花针一般的大小，但却插在他自己都从未注意到的软肉上。  
那是他最忽略，最脆弱，最不了解自己的地方。

许昀哭了几声，见他松开了自己的手臂，抬起手背来擦了擦眼泪，转过身，与韩雪杉擦肩而过。  
他要走了。

韩雪杉看见他朝门的方向走去，心中警铃大作，不好，不能让他走掉。  
他几步跨上前去，从身后抱住了许昀，再一次恳求他：“许昀，不要走，真的，留下来。过去……”让他这样的人检讨从前很难，他停了停，又说：“过去是我不好，对不起，对不起，对不起，你是我，很重要的人，非常非常重要，请你相信我说的话。”

一个简单的句子，被他七零八落，打乱了，又拼接起来，分成几个可怜的小词说出口。  
太难了，实在是太难了。  
他整个人生也从未遇到过这样的难题。  
语句就像是被肢解的昆虫尸体，许昀听到他的恳求并没有感动或者是改变心意，只是觉得更加难过和绝望。

为什么，总是要到了最后一步，才说出恳求的话语。  
又是为什么，总是要受够了所有的伤害，才会请求原谅？

他的泪已经流干了，打算不理会韩雪杉的挽留就走，但是韩雪杉却突然一把拦腰把他抱了起来，许昀一下就慌了。  
“你干什么，你放开，放开我！”  
许昀捶打他，妄想掰开他的手，放自己走。  
韩雪杉却径直把他带到最近的一间卧室内，把他扔到了床上，来不及说话，就整个人覆盖了上去。在许昀的身体上，他的手一路动作，解开了许昀的裤子，拉下他的内裤，揉皱了他的上衣。

许昀太害怕以至于浑身颤抖起来。  
韩雪杉因为太害怕失去他，对他的生理反应置若盲闻。

许昀软哒哒的性器被他强硬地一把握在手里，令许昀浑身一机灵，他真的怕了，不知道失了智的韩雪杉会做出什么事情来。他是打算强暴了自己吗？许昀遭遇前所未有的恐惧，但韩雪杉却只是紧紧贴在他的背脊上，有些笨拙的，不似以前那个风月老手的他，帮许昀撸动着性器，另外一只手游走在他柔韧的细腰上。  
想要抓住些什么，最害怕最终什么也抓不牢。  
不像性事，反倒像是担心，焦虑。或者说，不安。

许昀被对待得并不舒服，慌乱之中他叫韩雪杉“叔叔，叔叔，你放手啊。”  
韩雪杉轻轻地咬住了他耳垂，挽留道：“昀昀，是我不好，是我不好……留下来，留在我身边，不要走……”

他到底没有伤害许昀。  
许昀像手无寸铁的小动物，被他逼到了墙角，张牙舞爪的虚张声势。  
可是他自己又何尝不是。  
他和他都被该死的血缘逼到了墙角。

许昀被他搓揉得性器都有些发痛了，依然没有勃起。但是韩雪杉催眠一般的声音却让他前端微微发硬了，沁出了些许透明色的液体。  
韩雪杉吻他，舔他，温柔地啃噬，轻咬他，许昀不可抗拒地浑身颤抖，连骨头都发憷了。最终他在韩雪杉的禁锢之中爆发出一声“叔叔”，逼得韩雪杉满手的精，许昀慢慢瘫倒在他的怀中。

韩雪杉竟然因为这一声“叔叔”，体会到以前从未感受过的，悖德之感。

Chpt25  
许昀住进韩雪杉家里的消息不胫而走，许望第一个就知道了，大喜过望，特意来电祝贺。  
许昀只觉得恶心，接起了电话来，闷了半天也不愿意答声。倒是许望在电话那头表演有如高潮：“许昀啊，听说你现在搬家了？怎么搬家了这种事也不给舅舅我说一声，你这孩子真不懂事，什么时候你搬去了你韩叔叔哪里？还待得惯吗？……过几天就是你韩叔叔的生日，你可一定要帮我留住你韩叔叔啊，说我为他祝贺，你们两一起来吃饭啊！”  
许望的各种情绪，兴奋，激动，高兴，开心，溢于言表，溢得都满出来了，像猪油一样流了一地，许昀觉得踩上去黏脚，怪恶心的。  
他没说什么就挂了，许望也不怪他。他现在到底身份不同了，是住进了韩雪杉家里的人，给许望脸色看许望也包容得住。  
许望以前没看出来他这么有本事，其貌不扬的，性格又古怪别扭，却拴牢了韩雪杉这颗摇钱树。韩雪杉以前再在外面胡来，也从不往家里带人的。韩家是什么样的门第，韩雪杉再乱来，也不会乱了分寸。他玩归玩，绝对不会弄脏了自己家门槛。许昀是第一个，不知道会不会是最后一个。看架势很有可能。  
许望不免觉得自己真是押对了宝，刚开始挺瞧不上许昀那蠢样，没想到他居然最终跑成了一匹黑马，浩浩汤汤，从无数的小情儿堆里杀出来，一路杀进了韩雪杉的家中。

也不知道使了什么好手段。  
想到此处，他嗤一声，一笑，那笑和眼神皆猥琐极了，天知道他想到了什么。

许昀挂上了电话坐在沙发上像是失去了灵魂的破布娃娃。  
他的腿搭在沙发臂上，整个人折叠起来，手里握着或明或灭的手机，失去了所有的思考和言语。  
韩雪杉就站在他身后几步不到的地方，他觉得自己有点过分，看着许昀这幅毫无生气的模样，他也觉得自己有点过分了。

“晚饭想吃什么，带你出去。”  
他最终还是主动打开了话匣，走过去把手放在许昀肩上。  
他太瘦了，自己一掌就可以握完他的肩，完全不像个男孩子该有的肩。  
许昀只是抬起了眼睛，看了看他，然后又缩了回去，把自己完全折叠起来，心不在焉地说：“随便……”  
他是当真没有胃口，韩雪杉见了他这样，也不知道该说些什么好。

也是只有在这种时候，韩雪杉才深深意识到，原来自己和许昀能聊得东西是如此只少。少到许昀喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，自己都不知道。  
他没有过孩子，不知道如何讨一个孩子的欢心。  
但是许昀又不仅仅是他骨肉，还是他床上的一个伴儿。  
想到这里，他自己也觉得害臊了。

清了清嗓子，韩雪杉说：“那出去尝尝新开的餐厅？我朋友邀请，一直没空去，今天抽空去了。”  
许昀闷闷地回答他，“嗯”。

出了门坐车，许昀又再检查手机的信息。  
他一天看好几次，是在等谁的消息。  
韩雪杉注意到他的举动，心里跟明镜似的，他在等许娣。或者准确一点说是害怕看见许娣发短信过来。许昀必定会寻找解释的理由。  
但是他怎么说呢？  
……  
从前许娣对自己说过的那些话，韩雪杉还记得，但是他和许昀不仅没有分开，反而走得更近了。

不知为何叹息之中夹杂了一丝觉察不到的甜。  
他笑了起来，不由自主抓住了许昀的手，许昀看他一眼，没有动作，任由他握住了。

吃饭的时候，遇到韩雪杉的熟人过来打招呼，看见许昀也在，第一次见他带陌生的面孔来，不免问了一句：“这位是？”  
韩雪杉觉得尴尬，不知如何解释，对方只知是自己造次了，立刻替韩雪杉挽尊：”哦，想必是侄儿？哈哈哈，没想到春游如今也这般成熟稳重了。”  
韩雪杉嗯嗯数声算是应付过去了，也知道对方是明给自己台阶下，朋友走了，许昀切着食物的手突然停了下来，问了一句：“叔叔以前带人出去，都怎么介绍他们？”  
韩雪杉也停了下来，突然就没话了。  
许昀又提起刀叉，说：“没事，我就问一问。没别的意思。”  
他像是要刻意撇清自己其心可居一般，特意强调了一番。  
但是韩雪杉也并未认为他这个问题问得过火了。

以前，以前和其他人出去，即便遇到了再熟悉的老朋友，也丝毫不会避讳，直接介绍一番，或者有眼力界的人，根本不会刻意询问带在身边的人是谁。  
但是许昀，许昀的存在极其特殊，介绍他任何一种身份，都会显得不合时宜。  
许昀恐怕也觉得自己是个尴尬之人。问了那个问题之后，便不再开口说话了。

晚上回到韩宅，许昀洗了澡就上楼去睡觉。  
他没和韩雪杉一起住，韩雪杉分了他一间就在自己卧室旁边的小屋。  
许昀擦着还未干的头发，刚巧看见韩雪杉从楼下也走了上来。  
韩雪杉唯恐他一闪，身形就消失不见了，叫住他：“许昀！”  
许昀停下了动作，盯着他，认为他是要说些什么。

韩雪杉想了几个来回，说：“过些时候，我会回家去，你也一起吧。”  
许昀没为这句话透露出来的特殊待遇而感到激动欣喜，只是抬了抬眼睛看一看他，然后又垂下了。  
他的态度是不置可否。

韩雪杉见他这幅模样心里怪不是滋味，又说：“或者过几日，叫许娣来家里吧。你们兄妹谈一谈，我也和她谈一谈……”  
他是知道许娣在许昀心中的分量，恐怕自己连许娣的二分之一也赶不上。  
他想帮他们兄妹两修复关系，毕竟其中的缘由，是因他而起的。  
但是却没想到许昀此时一口回绝了他的这个提议：“不用了。”  
韩雪杉微微皱起眉，他感到困惑，不解，但是许昀又说了一次，再次强调道：“不用了，叔叔。”

然后他关上了门，韩雪杉湮没在黑暗的走廊中。

许昀靠着门，身体脱力一般整个人慢慢滑了下去。  
他给许娣发的那条信息，还停留在一周以前，问候许娣“在干什么？”，许娣没回。许昀明白，她肯定知道这一切了。

不管是许望，许梦，或者是许家别的什么人，就算是别墅以前的佣人也好，只要许娣回家，或者去找自己就一定会有人告诉她事实。  
他知道许娣一直在劝自己离开韩雪杉，但是这么兜兜转转反反复复两年了，又过了几个月了，依旧还和他在一起。  
许娣心里一定很看不起自己吧。

他再次看了看荧幕的消息，没有一条是许娣回复的。  
睡觉之前，他感到窒息，直接将手机关了，把自己埋在被子里。

Chpt26.

韩雪杉回到自己的房间里就没停消停下来。  
他踱步思考，认为自己势必需要做些什么才行。  
和许昀长久这样不是一个办法。从前是他无知，才酿成了那些错误，但是还能怎么办？一切都已经发生了，他寻思着，万事总有方法可解。  
利落地剪了一根雪茄来抽，浓郁且熟悉的气味沁入肺腑，算是帮他把一颗心稳住了。

从前他看许昀是看一只小狗，欢喜的时候逗一逗，如今再看许昀，却已经不是拿他当一只小宠物一个小情人的态度。  
儿子和情人，他突然之间对许昀产生了不得不尽的责任。  
那是他的感觉，他认为自己应当做一些符合一个父亲身份的事情。例如，带许昀回去见一见家里人。  
这些是他以前不曾做过，也没想过，但是如今想到了认为是首要执行的事情。

一根雪茄很快就抽完了，他不是个喜欢拖泥带水的人，迅速就厘清了思路，从许昀的态度来看，他不是不知道许昀现在排斥自己，只恐怕这一份排斥不是今时今日才有的，而是日积月累一点一滴汇聚出来的，但是不管怎么说，他仍然有信心，觉得自己可以解决当下的一切问题，只是需要时间而已。甚至让许昀重新接受自己这一点不是问题，也只是需要时间而已。  
也许，最后让许昀明白真相也不是很困扰的问题。  
只要两人相处的时间足够长，他总相信，能找到事件的出口，让一切问题都能得到妥善处理。

许昀就像是他未曾想过随手逗一逗招惹来的一条路边流浪小狗，但是最后居然洗干净了，打理一番，成为了可以陪自己看书散心，甚至睡觉时候都挨在一起的小东西。

许昀从前的那些别扭和拧巴一时之间换了一个角度竟然全然都能包容得了他，不觉得他麻烦不解风情，反倒是觉得他这幅笨拙真心的模样可爱，可喜，可招人疼。

他从未觉得血缘是如此之妙的东西，可令人与人之间的羁绊变得如此之深。这些体验都是以前他的人生从未出现过，也从未令他料想过的。  
他几乎要为这魔一般的血缘力量所着迷。

周末的时候，他带许昀回了家。是他第一次带人回去。虽然春游和宗继早已认识许昀了，但是见到把他带回去，仍然也是头一次。  
全家人都没说什么难听的话，甚至没有谈起许昀的出现，就当是寻常一般，许昀被带去见了一见长辈，打一声招呼，便被春游带着去球场玩，再也不见了。  
直到午饭时间，许昀才又和春游出现在饭桌上。其实大家都心知肚明，就连春游也知道许昀和自己是什么关系。不过既然自己没说，当然也无人提起。  
只有宗继，到了午饭之后，许昀又被春游拉出去了，在桌球室休息的时候，他才好似无意地问了一句：“你这是要定下来的意思吗？”  
问题直接又透露着些许惊异，毕竟他从前的那些风流韵事，全家人都一清二楚，不过是难得去说罢了。

这倒让韩雪杉有些面子上为难。  
一口咖啡差点呛住，装作镇定地说：“嗯……也不是。”  
“那你带人回来什么意思？别人可是会当真的！”宗继当他又是游戏人间，白白玩弄了人家一颗真心，但是到头来却什么都得不到。  
他们都太了解他了，毕竟劣迹斑斑，如何洗白都没有可能做一个完人。  
这倒轮到韩雪杉无话可辩了。他有些惭愧，觉得自己说是也不对，说不是也不对。皆是因为他太清楚说是或者否的结果到底是什么。

无非就两种，如果说是，那便是等于承认了许昀就是自己的小情人，这辈子要再为他解释他的身世，那就难了。  
但是倘若说了不是，那便是否认了许昀现在的身份，带他回家来的意义究竟是什么，很难说得清。  
他想要前进一小步，但是却也发现立刻就会被现实无情地浇一桶冷水下来。他难得地哂笑，喝完一杯咖啡，准备就带许昀告辞了。

却没想到宗继还叮嘱他：“你啊你，怎么偏偏就是捏着软柿子不放呢？说你什么好。”颇有恨铁不成钢的意思。  
韩雪杉有些如坐针毡地难堪，忙不迭带着许昀就离开了。  
春游还和许昀玩得起劲，毕竟住在山上，平日除了老辈们的疼爱，就再也找不到一个同龄人可说话了，他舍不得许昀走。  
临别的时候还和许昀说：“以后常来啊，唉，虽然我也要走了，可是真舍不得啊。”  
施氏笑话他：“你个小猢狲，整日嚷着想早点开学脱离外公外婆的牢笼，现在又舍不得走了，真不知道这油嘴滑舌哪里学来的。”  
说着还别有用意地看了一眼韩雪杉。

看得韩雪杉好不尴尬。

所有人都认为他带了一个小年轻回家，倘若再给不出一个交待来，就是浪费人家年轻人的时光了。

春游嘟嘟嘴说：“外婆不要说我油嘴滑舌，我每一句话都是真心的。”  
也只有春游这般大的孩子才会敢于把真心二字挂在嘴边上。因为真金不怕火炼。这一趟回家，倒是令韩雪杉频频冷汗。

坐车回去的路上，他定了定心神想，自己是要下定了决心重头和许昀来过的。  
就算有再多旁人的冷嘲热讽，也要先顶住了。  
只是他从前放荡不羁的时候从未领教过如今这一遭，这头一回带许昀回家去，他算是领教了。  
日后想必还会有更多这样的时候，他想了想，不由自主想握紧许昀的手，但是回头一看许昀，才发现他睡着了。和春游踢了一上午的球，他困了，睡着了。  
韩雪杉像是从未仔细打量过他的睡颜一般，车到了家门口也定定打量了他的脸许久，然后最终没忍住，凑上了前去，唇覆盖在许昀的唇上，吻住他，没敢惊扰他。这一刻持续了很久。再久一点，他就怕自己忍不住会伸出舌搅乱许昀的梦。他赶紧退开了。


End file.
